A Music Affair
by Gio Poynter
Summary: Owen and Amelia are both singers. Amelia, being around the wildness of the music industry, still has that party girl personality. They meet each other for the first time at a festival and start hooking up and slowly falling in love whilst surrounded by the pressure of the media, celebrity gossip and, of course, Amelia's addiction. Alternative Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is my first Omelia fic. It's loosely based on the song Don't by Ed Sheeran.**  
 **Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Owen had just arrived to the hotel he was staying at in Chicago. Although tired, he was honoured to be invited to play at this 3 day festival with huge singers such as Pink, Rihanna, Ed Sheeran and many others. Of course he wasn't as big as them, but he'd like to think he would get there someday. Just to be playing at the same stage as these people already meant something. He had these couple of songs written for his next album and he was sure that at least one of them would be playing a lot on the radios next year, giving him a little more recognition. Owen's positivity in life was what kept pushing him in this career, otherwise he had given up a long time ago.

The singer was so caught up in his thoughts and his phone screen that he didn't even realize the woman standing in front of him, pacing around back and forth, until he stumbled upon her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He apologized, holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"It's fine, it's totally fine." She brushed him off, holding a phone to her ear and appearing clearly concerned with something.

"Are you okay? You seem stressed."

"Well, considering I have a concert in less than 3 hours, my luggage is lost at the airport and my manager, who is supposed to be looking for it, won't pick up her phone… I would say I'm pretty stressed, yeah" She said, giving up and dialing her manager's number again.

"Oh, you're here for the festival?" Owen asked.

"I am, yeah. I'm Amelia Shepherd, by the way." She lifted her free hand so he could shake it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Owen Hunt." Owen had heard of her name and some of her songs before, but never actually saw her face. He had no idea how beautiful she was.

"Oh, the famous Owen Hunt?" Amelia had given up on talking to her manager, thinking of trying again later, and started walking with him to the hotel's reception so she could check in already.

"I wouldn't say famous." He said, giving his ID to the receptionist.

The man checked both of their informations and verified their rooms.

"Room 608 for Mrs. Shepherd and room 604 for Mr. Hunt."

"So, we're staying in the same floor." She smirked a bit, looking flirty at him.

"It appears so." He smiled back. Owen noticed her intentions, but didn't know if he actually wanted a hook up, since he had so little time in the city.

They headed to the 6th floor, casually talking about their careers, then separated their ways when they got to their rooms. The feeling of unfinished business hitting the two of them.

Owen took a shower, got ready and got in a van with his band towards the venue that was hosting the festival, not too far from the hotel. He was always nervous before a show, but as soon as he stepped on stage, the feeling would go away. He'd feel like nothing was wrong in the world and all that mattered was that moment right there. Just him and his guitar, playing the songs he wrote in some hotel room, hearing the crowd cheer and sing along… That was what he was born to do.

"Thank you, Chicago!" After playing 8 songs, he went backstage and drank a whole bottle of water, the rush of the performance still in his body, despite from the tiredness.

In the corner of his eye, Owen saw Amelia warming up, since she was performing right after him. The woman was wearing high heel red ankle boots, a tight pair of dark jeans accentuating her curves and a black leather jacket. He couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds, realizing he got caught after he saw her smiling at him. Blushing a little bit, Owen decided to go wish her luck before she stepped on stage.

"Hey, break a leg" He said, the intro of her hit song already playing, the crowd cheering like crazy, anxious for her appearance.

"Oh, there's no need. I always break two" Amelia winked at him and started singing before turning and finally going up on stage.

* * *

Later that night, Owen heard that all of the singers from that first day of the festival were heading to the bar just around the corner from the hotel, so he thought he'd stop by for a bit, since he knew a few people there.

After spending some time with his band at their table, Owen decided to grab some drinks with the bartender. While waiting, he noticed a lot of movement in the right corner of the bar, followed by some men cheering. He couldn't see anything with the darkness of the room, so he decided to go there and see what was going on.

A wild Amelia was in the middle of a circle of men holding two bottles of vodka and spilling their contents inside her mouth, all at once. There were men grabbing her from her front and behind, running their hands along her thigh while she kept sensually dancing in the middle of them. Owen barely knew her, but he didn't like where that was going, choosing to intervene before the situation got out of control.

"Amelia, hey." He stepped in the middle of her and some muscular guy.

"Oh, look! It's famous Owen!" She yelled and then stumbled on him, Owen's arms catching her before she could fall. "Do you want some, famous Owen?"

Owen looked at the almost empty bottles on her hand and denied, shaking his head.

"Oh, you're no fun! No fun at all!" She got rid of his arms, handed the bottles to one of the men around her and stepped onto the counter, sensually dancing and running her hands through her body while biting her bottom lip and looking directly at Owen.

The man was astonished until she started taking off her blouse, causing him to come out of his trance. Owen widened his eyes and stretched his hand at her.

"Amelia, come down, please." He was kind of scared of the way those men were looking at her. After all, the woman was only in a bra and pants.

"What are you? My mom?" She laughed and grabbed a bottle of tequila someone was handing to her.

"Okay, that's enough." Owen grabbed her by the hips and put her on his shoulders, holding her legs. Amelia was a famous singer and was obviously incapable of controlling herself in that moment. He might not know her that well, but he could already see paparazzis appearing out of nowhere and the next morning tabloids saying _'Rock star Amelia Shepherd has more fun than her fans in the after show'_. The situation was getting out of hand and he couldn't let that ruin her reputation.

"Are you insane?! What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" She yelled, punching his back, since she was being carried upside down.

Owen took Amelia to the back door of the bar that led to an alley and put her down. The difference in the atmosphere hit them, no loud music and a chilly wind, making Amelia shiver.

"Here you go." He handed her the blouse she had thrown on the floor.

She quickly put them and crossed her arms, looking at him with a straight face.

"I'm pissed at you, you know that?"

He smiled at her childish behavior.

"But deep down you know what I did was right." Owen affirmed, not looking for an answer.

Amelia rolled her eyes at him and started walking towards the street, with Owen by her side. He knew there'd be paparazzis all over the bar and he also knew that the next morning tabloids would probably talk about a possible relationship between the two of them, but he couldn't care less. It was better than pictures of Amelia drunk and stumbling on the street. Whenever she felt dizzy, she'd quickly hold onto his arm until she got back her balance. He just had to walk her to her room.

From the moment they stepped in the hotel, getting away from all the cameras, until they reached the 6th floor, both of them didn't say a word.

Amelia started pressing her head, feeling a huge headache coming, while looking for her keycard in the hallway, but ended up letting most of the stuff inside her bag fall on the floor. Both Amelia and Owen got down on their knees to pick up her stuff and that's when Owen saw it.

Two little bottles that read _'oxycodone'_ laid in the middle of gums, coins and hair pins. And, without her looking, he was able to snatch both and hide them in his pocket. If she mixed oxy with the amount of alcohol she had drank… Owen cared about her. And he would not let that happen.

Amelia finished gathering all of her stuff, but had some trouble standing up by herself, leaning on Owen for a little help.

She opened her door and turned to him with a little smile, still not ready to say goodbye.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"No. Not anymore. But you're really annoying." They both giggled. "Thank you, Owen. Really. I appreciate what you did for me tonight. You didn't have to, you know?"

"Nah, I had to. I couldn't leave you alone there."

Amelia bit her bottom lip and suddenly grabbed Owen by his collar, pulling him into her room and closing the door behind her with her foot.

Owen didn't even have time to say a word before she was devouring his lips like there was no tomorrow. Unable to control himself by the amazing feeling of Amelia's soft lips on his, the man pulled her closer by the hips and kissed her back, their tongues fighting for space.

She ran her hands through his hair and pulled harder when he started to kiss and suck her neck, causing Amelia to moan in pleasure. Tired of both of them still being in their clothes, she ripped Owen's plaid shirt off, losing a few buttons in the process. She then pulled a shirtless Owen on her bed, whilst slowly taking off her blouse for the second time that night, but now watching for his admiration towards her body.

Amelia jumped on top of him, one leg at each side of his. But when she was starting to open his belt, Owen objected.

"Amelia, don't… We can't."

"Stop talking." She kissed him hard on the mouth whilst putting her hand inside his jeans and playing with his arousal, making him moan with the feeling.

"Seriously." He said, out of breath. "You're too drunk… I don't wanna feel like I'm taking advantage."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Amelia kissed his bare chest all the way down.

Before she could reach his junk and make things harder for him, literally, Owen gently got her off from him and stood up, trying to recover his breath.

"Are you a virgin or…?" She asked, laying on her elbows and looking disappointed at him.

"What? Of course not." He started putting his clothes back on. "I'm just not the type of guy that takes advantage of a drunk girl."

"You're ridiculous."

"I can live with that." Owen joked.

"We're not over yet. You know that, right?" She said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." He flirted back, before leaving the room.

Owen had to take a cold shower to calm down after the previous events. Sure, his body wanted hers really bad, but he couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut that he was doing something wrong. But as Amelia had said before, they weren't over yet. There was still two more days until the end of the festival, when he had to leave to work on his album, and he was not going to leave the city with unfinished business left behind.

The next morning, Owen woke up with a few text messages from his manager Richard Webber, one of the best and trustworthy people he knew. Owen still couldn't believe he got Richard to represent him, that's why he was finally rising in the music industry.

 _'Hey, is something going on that you wanna tell me?'_

 _'I know it's none of my business, but I can get some good publicists for you.'_

At first he had no idea what was going on, but then he clicked on a link his manager had sent him and, to be honest, wasn't very surprised at what he saw.

A large photo of him with his hand on Amelia's back walking her to the hotel highlighted TMZ's website. Above it, the headline read _'OMG! Are rockstar Amelia Shepherd and folk singer Owen Hunt a thing now?'_

Owen dared to read the story and actually laughed at some of it.

 _'We didn't even know they knew each other! I guess festivals really do bring people together, huh? Here's hoping for more pictures of our new favorite couple soon, so we don't have to wait for Coachella, am I right?'_

At least no one could notice that Amelia was drunk, so that was good enough.

Feeling like he was starving, Owen went down to the lobby to have some breakfast before going out to enjoy the city, since he had 2 more free days until he left to LA.

Standing at the buffet table, he didn't think he'd find Amelia up at 10 am after the night she had on the previous day.

Wearing sunglasses because of her hangover, Amelia grabbed a plate and stood behind Owen in line.

"Good morning, sunshine." He giggled, picking up some eggs for himself.

"Shut up."

"I thought you'd sleep until the afternoon, after last night."

"Well, one thing you have to learn about me is that I don't just ignore breakfast food." She said, putting 3 giant waffles on her plate.

Owen smiled, but then heard some camera clicks coming from his right. Looking out the large hotel window, around 3 paparazzis were hiding behind a bush, trying to get pictures of them together.

"Hey, uhm… Have you seen the celebrity gossip lately?" He asked, unsure of how she would react.

"Which one? The one that I'm wearing my blouse backwards or that we are the hottest new couple in Hollywood?" Amelia chuckled at his concerned look. "I don't care, really. I've read worse."

"So, you're okay with it?" Owen had already finished putting food on his plate, but now he had to fill it even more so that he could stay talking to Amelia.

"Of course. Fake dating such a handsome man is not such a bad thing, you know?" She smirked at him.

"Oh, by the way, I reckon we left some things unfinished last night." He moved closer to whisper in her ear, stepping away when he heard another camera click.

"I'm glad you have a good memory, famous Owen. How about we close the deal at 10 pm in your room?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, then." She bit her bagel and walked away to her table, still smiling at him.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Give me your reviews, please! It'll help me a lot in future chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Owen spent the entire day distraught, thinking about what was waiting for him when he got to the hotel. His friends from the band and crew kept calling his attention to the most beautiful views in the city. He loved Chicago, he just couldn't get that woman out of his head.

After taking pictures with fans in front of the hotel, Owen rushed to his room and tidied things up before he heard a knock on the door.

Amelia was wearing a simple black top and jeans ripped at the knees with some black flats on her feet and her hair up in a messy bun. A casual outfit, but still gorgeous, no need to get fully dressed since they were about to take their clothes off anyway.

"Hey! You look..."

"Enough with the chit chat" Amelia pulled him by the back of his neck and kissed him hard on the lips, closing the door behind her.

After having amazing sex three times in a row, Owen and Amelia laid in bed with only their intimate parts covered, both breathless.

"I guess it was worth the wait." Owen pointed out, chuckling at Amelia trying to recover her breath after her last orgasm.

"Yes, it was." She turned on the bed, facing him. "You know, I've never hooked up with a ginger before."

"Yeah? Is it a nice change?" He turned too, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Uhm, did you hear me screaming with pleasure...?" She asked, ironically.

"Yeah, I'm proud of that too."

"You did good, famous Owen." Amelia gave him a pat on the chest.

"Hey, why do you keep calling me 'famous Owen'?" He giggled at the nickname.

"Are you kidding?!" She straightened herself up, leaning on her elbows. "Because of that hit song of yours with Ed Sheeran. That kept playing on the radio for months. I think I got sick of your voice at some point."

"Are you sick of it now?" He whispered in her ear and nibbled her earlobe, making her shiver with desire. Amelia grabbed the hook of his neck and gave him a big kiss, biting his bottom lip before moving her face away from his.

"I guess not... No." She beamed at him. "But anyway, that must've made you famous, right?"

"What? The song? Oh no, I'm just the 'guy who sings with Ed Sheeran'."

"Stop lying! I saw the way the crowd cheered when you got on stage yesterday."

"Well, it helped me get a lot more recognition, that's true." Owen admitted. "But fame is not such an important thing for me."

"Really?" Amelia doubted him, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, it helps to get more people listening to my songs, but it's not why I got in this business in the first place. If it were, I had given up a long time ago, since I've been in it for 15 years already. I just wanna have the opportunity to write my own songs and play them for my fans. As long as I get that, I don't feel the need to have anything else."

Amelia rested her head on her hands, enjoying listening to his opinions.

"What about you? Do you care about fame?" He asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I hate it. I get to have things and access to places that I couldn't if I wasn't famous. But, I mean, I'm not like you, I didn't sing with Ed Sheeran." She joked.

"Oh, please. You have, like, 3 songs constantly playing on the radio. Perez Hilton even compared you to Hayley Williams from Paramore, some people say you're bringing rock back to the hit charts!" Owen stated.

"So, you've read about me, huh?" Amelia got on top of him, leaning her chin on her hands above his chest while Owen caressed her back.

"Don't get too cocky. I had heard some of your songs before and when the news for the festival came out, I wanted to see who was playing on the same day as I was. Then, I saw some info about you under your name and read it. Simple as that."

"Yeah, right." She laughed, doubting him.  
"Shut up." Owen rolled them on bed and got on top of her, admiring her face before kissing her lips. He then lowered his kisses all the way from her neck to the space between her breasts.

"So, where are you from?"

"Seattle. My mom still lives there, it's just me and her."

"Really? Funny enough, that's one of the few states in the country that I've never been to."

"Yeah?" He laid back on bed, pulling her closer to his body. "I'll take you there someday."

Amelia got silent after that, afraid that he might already be thinking of commitment.

"What about you?" He asked, oblivious to her concern.

"Huh?" She took a while to realize what he was asking. "Oh, I'm from New York. Unlike you, I have a huge family. Three sisters, one brother and my mom. I'm the youngest. But they're all scattered across the country because of their professions."

"Really? What do they do?"

"Doctors. All of them." She giggled. "You can see why I'm the black sheep of the family."

"Oh, so they don't like rock music?"

"Nope. My radio and my TV were the only role models I had as a kid. I'd even impersonate Joan Jett in front of my mirror" Amelia covered her eyes with her hands, embarrassed.

"That's cute, I'd like to see that one day." Owen chuckled. He grabbed her by the hips and started kissing her neck. "But let's stop talking now, shall we?"

Owen went to kiss her mouth, but Amelia stopped him.

"Actually... Uhm... I gotta go." She moved away from him and got up, looking for her clothes, nervously.

"What? Why?" Owen pulled himself up on the bed, confused by her sudden change of mood.

"I, uhm, I have to do something in my room." Amelia kept putting on her clothes without looking at him.

Owen realized he might know what she was gonna do in her room.

"You're gonna do drugs, aren't you?" He blatantly asked, causing Amelia to stop getting dressed, with only her pants on.

"H-How do you know about that?" She looked at him, surprised. Did Owen know through the media? Did he read something about it? Amelia thought she hid it so well...

"Yesterday. I, uhm..." He sat down on the bed, not looking at her eyes. "When I was walking you to your room and you dropped all of your stuff on the floor... I saw the oxy bottles between them. And, without you seeing, I hid them from you."

Owen looked up to see the shocking look on her face. He didn't regret it. He knew it wasn't right to go through her stuff, but he didn't regret it. He cared about her.

"You did what?!" Amelia started to raise her voice, anger filling her eyes. "How dare you?! That wasn't yours to take! You had no right to do that!"

"Look, I wanted to help..." He tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter! Who the hell do you think you are?! You can't go through my stuff!" She was yelling and throwing his clothes on his face, mad that she couldn't throw something heavier.

"Amelia, I care about you!" Owen raised his voice too.

"Why?! You're nothing to me! You're just a hook up, a one night stand!" Amelia was breathless with rage.

The room got silent for a second. Owen knew he shouldn't be upset by her words and he knew that she was probably right, but he couldn't help himself.

"Okay, then." Was all that he said.

"Fine!" She picked up her shoes and left the room with a slam on the door.

* * *

Owen felt the need to clear out his mind a little bit. So, the next morning, his last day in the city, he decided to take a walk at the Millennium Park by himself.

Unfortunately, after a lot of sightseeing, he still couldn't get Amelia out of his head. Was she drinking and doing drugs at that exact same moment? If she was, was he supposed to do something about it? It was her life, after all. He had nothing to do with it, since he was just "a hook up".

Owen knew exactly what was going to happen. They would maybe have some encounters at their hotel floor and ignore each other, since she was still mad at him and he still thought he did the right thing; he would go back to LA to work on his album and then they would never speak to each other again, like nothing had happened. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was the reality and he had to accept it.

At night, the guys from his band told him that most of the artists from the festival were going to celebrate at the same bar he went to his first night in the city. Of course that the famous ones wouldn't be there, since they probably had other things to do, but it'd be fun either way. So, Owen decided to go.

Walking to the bar, Owen realized a few paparazzis were already in their places, taking pics of any new arrival, like there was a red carpet before the entrance. Some people stopped and posed for them, but Owen couldn't care less, so he just passed them and walked in.  
Inside, he chatted and spent time with a bunch of people he knew, actually having a great time and forgetting about Amelia for a little bit. Even his old writing partner from college, Nathan, was there.

"Owen! Hey, mate!" Nathan hugged him, a smile on his face from meeting his old friend. "I knew you were playing at the festival, but I thought you'd be gone by now!"

"Oh, I decided to stay for the weekend before flying back to LA. But I had no idea you'd be here!"

"Yeah, I've started working for Zayn Malik, writing some songs for him. So, he invited me to come watch him play at the festival. That way, I could get an idea of what his music is like." Nathan explained, clearly proud of himself.

"Look at you, writing for the big stars." Owen gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder. "Is this the same Nate who was hopeless, desperate for a job two years ago?"

"I'm as shocked as you are." He said. "I guess life really does turn around."

"I told you." Owen was truly happy for his friend's success.

"But you're the one to talk, Hunt! Look at you playing at festivals, going to parties, two new hit singles... You're a rising star, mate!"

"Well, years of hard work finally paid off." He answered. But, whilst looking over Nathan's shoulder, Owen caught a glimpse of her.

Amelia wasn't as drunk as she was in that same bar two nights before. She was dancing with her eyes closed, feeling the beat of the song playing. Again, a few men were dancing around her, waiting for Amelia to get drunk enough so that they could invest.

Owen shouldn't care or worry that much about her after the previous night, but the way those men looked at her like she was some kind of meat disgusted him. Besides, that was his last night in Chicago. He didn't want to leave things between them the way they were. It's cheesy to say, but Owen felt like they had some kind of connection. Like there could be something more. And he wasn't going to give up on her, they had to at least have a conversation.

"... and then I heard you on the radio for the first time and I just couldn't believe it." Nathan continued talking, not realizing his friend wasn't paying attention. "Hunt? Are you listening?"

"W-What?" Owen looked at him, confused. "Oh, I'm sorry, Nate. I was, uhm, thinking of something else."

Nathan looked at the same direction than Owen and saw Amelia dancing with a bottle of beer on her hand.

"Something or someone?" He raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
"Can you excuse me for a moment, Nate?" Owen kindly asked, without taking his eyes off Amelia.

"Of course. Go get her, Hunt." Nathan gave him an encouraging pat on the back, making Owen roll his eyes and laugh before walking towards Amelia.

She had her eyes closed and her arms up in the air, slowly swaying to the music, so she didn't notice when Owen approached her.

"Amelia, can we talk?" He stood in front of her, hands in his pockets.

"Oh my God, Owen, what do you want?" She asked, annoyed. "I don't have anything to say to you, just let me dance."

He sighed and grabbed her hand in his.

"Please, Amelia, just a few seconds."

"Fine." She huffed, rolling her eyes at him.

Owen gently pulled her by the hand to the back door of the bar, heading to the alley so that they could speak more privately.

"Listen, whatever you have to say..." She started saying as soon as they were outside.

"I know, okay?" He cut her off. "I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have gone through your stuff, I had no right to do that and I'm sorry. I really am."

Amelia quietly listened to him, lifting up her head to look into his eyes.

"But I care about you, Amelia. I do." Owen continued. "Yes, we just met two days ago and I barely even know you, but I feel like we have something here. We could have something more."

She looked down, thinking of what to say next.

"Look, I know I'm a mess, okay? I have an addiction problem, I'm well aware of that." She looked up, talking to him in all honesty. "But I don't need anybody's intervention. I can take care of myself. Yes, I might not see that I'm passing my limits at some point. And I'd like for you to be there when I need it, but that's not right now."

Owen nodded, looking at her beautiful blue eyes in the poorly lit alleyway they were talking.

"I... I feel something between us too. And it scares me, 'cause I've never felt it before. But maybe we can work it out."

"Maybe we can." He said, smiling at her. Then, both of them got silent for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What?"

"Just kiss me already." Amelia demanded. Owen laughed and obliged her wishes, grabbing her by the waist and gently kissing her lips.

Amelia passed her arms around his neck and got closer to him, deepening the kiss. As things were getting hotter, Owen pulled her against the wall and kissed her even harder, their tongues dancing around each other. Amelia kept pulling Owen's hair and moaning in pleasure, as he ran his hands on her back, under her shirt.  
All of a sudden, they noticed a flash coming from the street at the end of the alley, causing both of them to freeze and stop what they were doing.

Amelia squinted her eyes to look from afar and saw one paparazzi hidden behind a trash can.

"Shit!" She exclaimed and grabbed Owen's hand, getting back inside the bar.

They started giggling as soon as they closed the door behind them, getting some weird looks from the bartender next to them.

"I think we just got that guy a hell of a raise." Amelia continued to giggle, talking about the paparazzi who just had the photo of the night in his hands.

"So... Where were we?" Owen whispered in her ear, making Amelia shiver.

"Come with me." She grabbed his hand and went to the men's bathroom.

Only one guy was in there, washing his hands.

"Get out." Amelia told him.

"What the hell?!" The guy exclaimed, surprised to see a woman in there. Amelia crossed her arms, waiting for him to finish, dead serious. Scared of her expression, he quickly left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Well, you do have a way with men." Owen joked while Amelia locked the bathroom door before turning to him with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

She was wearing black high heel boots that went up to her knees, a jeans mini skirt and a dark brown leather jacket over a striped black and white tank top.

Owen was almost drooling, looking at her up and down. Taking advantage of that, Amelia started slowly taking off her panties under her skirt, teasing him even more. She rolled it on her finger a few times and then put it on her pocket, hanging the jacket on one of the stall doors.

"Stop with the teasing already." Owen pleaded, pulling her by the arm and colliding their bodies together.

Aware of the fact that she was no longer wearing any panties, he put her on top of the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist, his boner getting even bigger by the proximity to her body.

Biting her lip, Amelia took the job of unzipping his jeans and putting a condom on him while he sucked and kissed along her neck.

Not taking the anticipation any longer, Owen finally thrusted into her, the feeling making him weak on the knees.

Amelia grabbed the edge of the counter and pulled back her head, moaning loudly with pleasure as Owen roamed his hands under her skirt, cupping both of her butt cheeks.  
"Oh, Owen..." She moaned in his ear, making him thrust even faster.

When they were finished, both stayed with their foreheads pressed against each other, trying to recover their breath, with Owen still inside her.

Then they heard a loud knock on the door, causing them to quickly get off of each other and get dressed.

"Excuse me? This is a public bathroom!" A strong voice said from the outside while forcing the door handle to open.

Picking up her jacket and adjusting her skirt, Amelia unlocked the door, coming across three large men staring at her.

"I'm sorry." Owen apologized and rushed to get him and Amelia away from there.

Back at the crowded dance floor, both of them couldn't stop laughing at what had happened. They danced together to a few songs and when the music got louder, Amelia pulled him closer to talk in his ear.

"You know, I'm still not wearing any underwear."

Owen widened his eyes.

"Go back to the hotel right now. I'll meet you in your room in 10 minutes." He said and she obeyed, leaving the room and looking over her shoulder to catch him staring at her.

Arriving at her hotel room, Owen knocked on the door only to be greeted with Amelia wearing just her skirt and a bra.

"Ready for round two?" She smirked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, everyone! Thank you so much for the feedback some of you gave me and please, keep them coming! I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the other ones, but I promise that chapter 4 will be longer. Anyway, I hope you like it! Xx**

* * *

Owen woke up to the sound of his phone ringing incessantly. Looking for it on the bedside table, he remembered that it was actually in his jeans pocket, thrown across the room.

When he finally got it, he heard the voice of his manager.

"Owen, seriously, you have to tell me if you're gonna do something wild, so I can get you a good publicist."

"Huh? Richard, what are you talking about?"

"Did you just wake up? You have a flight to catch in less than two hours!"

"I know, I know. I'm gonna go get ready. But what were you..." Owen then remembered the paparazzi from the night before. "Oh... Right."

"Look, I'm not your mom or anything. You can do whatever you want, but you'll need a good publicist, they're gonna ask you a lot of questions." Richard explained. "You've never done anything like this in public, so I wasn't prepared. Do you want me to call Kepner?"

"Uh, yes. You know she's the best at what she does."

"Great. She'll get back to you before you get to LA and have tons of questions thrown at you."

"Okay. Thanks, Richard, I'll talk to you later." Owen hung up the phone and then heard some noise coming from the bed.

Amelia was rubbing her eyes as she woke up, her bare back and legs exposed by the covers.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked in a sleepy voice, seeing Owen put on his pants.

"Our photo came out. My manager was asking me to get a publicist, since I've never had to deal with stuff like this before." He answered, sitting back on bed and looking up 'Owen Hunt' on google so that he could see the news.

"Oh, I forgot, you're a good boy. Sorry if I ruined you." She giggled, sitting up straight on the bed and leaning her chin on his shoulder to see his cellphone screen as well.

The first one he found was a story on Perez Hilton's website with a headline that read:

' _Oh my! Singers Owen Hunt and Amelia Shepherd are caught in a hot make-out sesh! Check the pics below!_ '

There were two pictures with high quality definition, allowing easy identification of both of them. One had Owen talking to Amelia, his body close to her, a look of affection in his eyes. The other one was the make-out against the wall. Owen had his hand on Amelia's waist, inside her shirt and Amelia had her hands grabbing his hair, their bodies and lips pressed against each other.

"Admit it, we look pretty hot in that pic." Amelia chuckled.

"You always look hot, Amelia."

"Yeah, I know." She agreed.

"Okay, here's what they wrote about us."

' _It looks like we have a new couple in the music industry! And, oh boy, what a good looking couple!_

 _Folk singer Owen Hunt and rockstar Amelia Shepherd were two of the many artists who played at the Chicago 25th Annual Music Festival this weekend, both playing on Friday. But it looks like singing wasn't the only thing they did during these three days..._

 _After getting caught leaving the Hamilton Bar together on friday night, the duo was found in the alleyway outside the same bar celebrating the end of the festival with some hardcore make-out session last night. Even some hair grabbing and pressing against the wall were included! Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?_

 _A close source says that they're even staying in the same hotel floor! Isn't that cute? A lot of visiting might be happening there..._

 _But even though they got caught last night, we still haven't heard from any of them. We wanna know, right? How long have they been together? Where did they first meet? Is there a song with the two of them coming soon? So many questions!_

 _Anyway, I guess we're all hoping to get a lot more pics and news about the couple of the hour!_

 _P.s.: Can we make a ship name already? #OmeliaForever am I right?_ '

"Wow, they really are excited about us..." Amelia stated, chuckling a bit.

"Are you..." Owen started to ask, unsure of her reaction. "Do you get uncomfortable about this stuff? If so, I can do some interviews and deny about the whole thing, telling them to stop with all this."

"What? Owen, there's no need to worry about this." She adjusted herself on the bed to face him. "I don't give a shit about these kind of news, let them think what they want to think. Let's just ignore it and refuse to answer anything about it. Soon, it'll go away."

Owen nodded.

"Sorry I got you into all this mess. We don't even know what we are yet, only that our sex is amazing, which it is..." She said. "...and they're already calling us... What's the name again?"

"Omelia." He laughed, remembering it.

"Yeah, Omelia." She laughed too.

"Anyway... Uhm, I really have to go now. I'm already late." Owen said, getting up and buttoning his shirt.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, actually. To LA. Sorry I didn't say anything before, we didn't actually have any opportunity..." He looked really upset to be leaving.

"Oh... Okay, then. " Amelia said, but her expression said otherwise.

"We'll see each other again... Right?" Owen asked and she nodded.

"Sure. And I have your number, we can text until then." She suggested.

"Okay." He agreed, ready to leave to his room and pack his stuff.

"Okay."

They stood looking at each other, silent for a moment, until Owen couldn't take it. He leaned forward and took her face in his hands, giving Amelia one last kiss.

She kissed him back, putting her hands on his face and caressing it.

"Bye, Amelia." He said, against her lips.

"Bye, famous Owen."

At the airport, before getting on the plane, Owen received a call from April Kepner, an old friend of his that he met when he first started his music career, the best publicist he knew.

"Hey Owen, Richard told me about your issue. Do you have a few minutes to talk before getting on the plane? Because we know there's gonna be a lot of media waiting for you in LA so you can answer their questions."

"Sure. Tell me how to deal with this, please."

"Well, the public loves a scandal. And you've always been this good public figure, never getting into anything that could change your reputation. I'm not saying this is bad, because it's not. I've dealt with a lot worse." She said. "But, they're gonna come to you assuming you two are already dating and wanting to know more details about your possible relationship. Now, there's two ways that we can deal with this. If you're not together, you can ignore their questions, soon it'll go away. But, if you want to become a couple, you have to slowly build this, saying that you're good friends at first and then, on future interviews, complimenting her and stuff. So, what is it?"

Owen got silent for a moment, thinking of what to answer. Of course, he and Amelia had each other's numbers and had agreed to meet each other once in awhile, but he wasn't sure if Amelia wanted that kind of commitment. That woman was a mystery in his life. He loved spending time with her, and talking to her, and kissing her. But he didn't know if she felt the same. They had talked about their feelings a little bit, but not enough to define their relationship.

"I actually don't know. " He was honest to her.

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"I... I like her, but I don't know if she wants a commitment." Owen admitted. "All we had was a hook up and we agreed to meet once in awhile. But this girl, April, she's something else..."

"What? How?" Her voice changed from 'publicist voice' to 'friend voice', a tone of concern for her friend appearing clear in it.

"She's wild, she's impulsive... A definition of a party girl." Owen was careful not to mention her addiction. "I've never been with someone like this before, it could change the way I'm viewed publicly... And I don't know if I can take another mess after what happened with Cristina."

"Yeah, you're right. But can I say something?"

"Of course." He said, eager for some advice.

"I know I'm a publicist and I should be worried about your reputation, but forget about this. If you really like this girl, go after her, enjoy. You've been the good boy for too long. You need to live a little." April suggested. "And maybe you can change her, who knows. Just don't give up."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"But as of now, just ignore the questions. Until you meet Amelia again, ignore them all, it's safer that way. And when you do, try to do it as hidden as possible, please. Because if not, the media will label you two as 'friends with benefits' and that's not good publicity at all. People want stable relationships, they look up to celebrities for that. Unlike the real life."

"Okay, I'll do that. Thank you so much, April." Owen really appreciated the help his friend was giving him.

"You're welcome. And please, let's grab a coffee when you have some free time in LA, I miss you!"

"Will do. I miss you too." He smiled. "And tell Jackson and the kids that I said hi. I haven't seen them in ages!"

"Of course! Bye, Owen."

He hung up the phone and felt way better than he had felt before, April's suggestions helping clear up his mind. Of course, Amelia was something out of this world, but he just couldn't give up on her because of that. She was worth it.

Owen couldn't wait to talk to her and kiss her again. He just didn't know that they'd only meet each other again in four months.


	4. Chapter 4

**First month**

Owen was the first to send a text. He knew it sounded needy to be the first one to do it, but he couldn't take the waiting any longer.

' _Hey, how have you been?_ ' He sent, a week after seeing her for the last time.

Amelia replied four hours later.

' _Hey, famous Owen. I'm great, what about you?_ '

' _I'm great too. Just heard your new single on the radio, it's amazing!_ ' Owen replied.

' _Thank you! :D I think it might be one of my faves. And how is your album going?_ '

' _It's going really well, yeah. It'll probably be finished sooner than I expected._ '

' _Great! Can't wait to hear it :)_ ' She said.

Owen realized he didn't have any more subjects to talk about and decided to wrap things up before it got awkward.

' _Hey, let's go out someday. You're here in LA too, right?_ '

' _Yep. We totally should. Anyway, I have to go now. Talk to you later, bye!_ ' Amelia answered.

Owen typed ' _I miss you_ ', but deleted it and sent a ' _Bye, Amelia_ ' instead.

After that, they only exchanged a few text messages. Owen always asked her out and Amelia always said she was busy, asking if it could be another time. Eventually, Owen just gave up and stopped texting her, clearly not making a difference for Amelia, since he was always the one to text first.

He was pissed off and disappointed at himself for having so much hope that something between them could work out.

 **Second month**

Owen was at his apartment after a long day at the studio, finishing the final touches in his album, when all of a sudden words flew through his mind and he realized he just had to write it all down.

An hour later, he had written a song called 'Mystery Girl'. It had a slow and calm rhythm, but at the same time, some kind of beat to it. It was different than the other songs in his album, but he actually really liked it.

The chorus went like this:

 _No matter what I do_

 _I just can't get you out of my mind_

 _You're a mystery_

 _And this love is making me blind_

 _Don't you do that to me, girl_

 _I can't take another mess_

 _Your skin white as a pearl_

 _Your lips waiting for me to caress_

 _You're a mystery girl_

 _One day you say yes_

 _The other you say no_ (x2)

"Owen, this is amazing!" His producer told him when they met in the studio the next day. "I mean, we were almost finished with the album, but I sure can get us a few more days in the studio so we can add this song. This totally looks like a hit single to me, my friend."

Owen was really happy to hear that. Apparently, the songs that come to you out of nowhere are the most successful ones.

"This is special. It's gonna get you on the top charts, believe me." The man continued.

And just when Owen was recording it, he realized what he hadn't noticed before.

That song was about Amelia.

 **Third month**

Owen's producer was right, 'Mystery Girl' was indeed a hit.

A few weeks before the album came out, they released the song as a single to anticipate for it. And it really worked.

Youtube views were rapidly increasing at each passing hour in his music video, a simple clip with him playing guitar and two dancers in the back interpreting the lovers on the song; His song was in the top 10 Billboard chart and he was even asked to play it on Ellen.

Celebrity news talked about the rising of folk star Owen Hunt and, of course, kept speculating about who the 'mystery girl' was.

' _Let's go to the question of the hour: Who is Owen Hunt's mystery girl? Could it be the rock singer Amelia Shepherd? Well, she was the last woman Owen was seen with, three months ago. But, since then they haven't been seen together and, in fact, we have pics of Amelia with two different guys after her last fling with Owen. Hmm, too bad, we were rooting for that couple! But, apparently, Owen hasn't forgotten about her that easily, huh?_ '

Owen frowned at the magazine he had quickly picked up to read at the grocery store. He knew that he and Amelia weren't a thing and that she was allowed to go out with whomever she wanted, but it still hurt. Also, it annoyed him that he was still connected to her publicly. People still saw them as a potential couple and, since that clearly wasn't what Amelia wanted, he just wished to move on and forget about all that.

 **Fourth month**

Owen had decided to start going out and hooking up with some girls, making it easy for the media to forget about all of this Amelia situation. If she could do it, Owen could too.

He made sure to be photographed walking along two different women on different days. Yes, he knew it was really douchy of him to do that, but he was pissed off and just wanted to end with this 'who is he dating?' bullshit and just go back to his old life away from the cameras, when his day to day life wasn't interesting to the public.

"Hey, what about that Amelia chick?" Nathan asked him one night, when they were hanging out at a bar in LA. "I thought you two had something going on. The media was all over it, if I remember correctly."

"Don't believe everything you read." Owen took a huge gulp of his beer, not wanting to talk about that subject. "She's the one who put me under this gossip radar and I just wanna go back to my old life without this much attention to who I'm dating or not."

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen, mate." Nathan said, honestly. "She might be the one who dragged some attention to your dating life, but you were the one to put yourself under the spotlight of it all with this new album of yours. And, unfortunately, you can't complain. You knew that's what you were going to get when you decided to work in this business."

"And you're also making it worse by hooking up with these bunches of women for the last few weeks." He continued.

"I'm just trying to make the public forget about me and Amelia." Owen explained.

"Make the public or you forget about you and Amelia?" Nathan lifted his eyebrow at him.

"Whatever." Owen finished his beer and got up, going to talk to this girl who had been eyeing him the whole night.

Owen could try his best, but forgetting about Amelia wasn't that easy. Even so when they were about to see each other again.

* * *

It was the day of the Video Music Awards in New York City, which Owen was attending. He decided to wear a maroon blazer over a grey shirt and black slacks. A simple, but classy look. Owen wasn't too worried about his looks, but for award shows he felt like he had to.

Arriving at the Madison Square Garden, he was already flashed by loads of paparazzis. Fortunately, April was there to help by leading him from a quick interview to another at the red carpet.

After finishing a brief interview about his new album, Owen caught a glimpse of her.

Amelia was a few feet away from him, posing for some red carpet pictures. She was wearing a long and tight black dress with an open back, following all of her curves and it even had a split right leg all the way to her thigh, exposing her beautiful leg and her silver high heels. Her hair was split to the left side, showing off some huge silver earrings.

"Hunt? Hey, Earth to Owen!" April called him, he didn't realize he had been looking at Amelia that whole time.

"Huh?" He asked, turning his look back to his friend.

"You're staring. And let me remind you that you're standing in front of a bunch of paparazzis." She whispered the last part.

"No, I'm not." Owen denied. "Let's move on."

After his last interviews, Owen was getting ready to enter the venue when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Owen, hey!" Amelia greeted him.

"H-Hey Amelia." He reciprocated her quick hug, not understanding her sudden move to talk to him. Was it a publicity stunt? Did she forget about the last three months they stayed without getting in touch? Owen had never been so confused.

Tons of cameras flashed on them, eager to capture their interaction.

"It's so good to see you!" She smiled at him and then got interrupted by her publicist, who was calling her to do an interview. "Oh, I gotta go. Talk to you inside!"

And just like that, she walked away, leaving a very confused Owen behind.

"C'mon Owen, don't just stand there, you gotta get inside." April called his attention.

"What do you think that was about? Was that some kind of publicity stunt?" He asked his friend.

"I actually have no idea, I'm sorry. That is very weird. I guess you'll have to talk to Amelia to find out. But away from the cameras, please." She suggested.

Owen was really enjoying the awards. Some of the performers were huge artists like Rihanna, Ariana Grande and Bruno Mars. He even got Amelia out of his head for a few hours. Until she came to talk to him between commercial breaks.

"Hey, just wanted to give you this." She handed him a little piece of paper with something written on it. Owen saw that it was an address. "It's the hotel I'm staying. Room 809, after this is over."

She gave him a little smirk and, before Owen could say anything, the presenters were getting back on stage and she had to go back to her seat, three rows in front of him.

That really pissed off Owen. What the hell was she doing? Was she playing games with him? Owen hated that kind of thing. So, he decided to go to her room, but to talk things out, ask her why she was doing all of those things if she didn't wanna be with him and, hopefully, move on from this whole situation.

Arriving at her hotel room, after the awards and the after party, Owen knocked on Amelia's door. She greeted him still wearing her dress, but without her jewels and her shoes.

"I didn't take it off 'cause I knew that's what you wanted to do the moment you saw me walk on the red carpet." She smiled at him, putting her hands on her waist.

"Amelia, I didn't come here for this. I came here to talk." He entered the room and closed the door.

"Well, that's disappointing." She sat on the bed, a look of boredom on her face.

"Oh, that's disappointing? Funny, because that's exactly how I felt when you started to ignore me." He raised his voice a little bit, giving her a serious look. "If you didn't want anything to do with me, then okay, you could've just said so! But you kept stalling me and when I finally gave up and decided to move on, you give me your address so we can have sex for, I don't know, three days straight and then not see each other again for the next four months?!"

She looked at him for a moment, feeling like a child being lectured by her parent.

"... Don't you wanna have sex for three days straight?" Amelia asked, confused about him putting it like it was a bad thing.

"Amelia, I'm dying to have sex with you for three days straight." He lowered his voice and they smiled at each other, remembering how good it was the last time they did it. "But that's not the point here. The point is that I'm not 20 years old anymore, I want a real thing. I want a commitment. I wanna be in bed with you all day and go have dinner with you holding your hand. That's what I want. Isn't that what normal people do? They meet, they hang out, they kiss, they start dating..."

"Except we're not normal..." She mumbled to herself, but Owen heard it. "Look, Owen, the truth is that it's easier for me to fool around with someone rather than be in a relationship. That's what I've been doing for the past two years."

"But I thought it was what you wanted the last time we were together."

"I did... I do." She corrected herself. "But I'm scared, Owen. I'm scared that I'll screw this up, I'm scared that our careers will get in our way. The last relationship I've had was a total mess and I don't know if I can do that again."

"Amelia..." He sat down next to her. "There's no need to think about it too much, it's not like we're getting married or anything. Of course, both of us might screw this up and if we don't, the media might screw it up for us. But we'll deal with it. It doesn't matter what comes our way, we'll deal with it."

"Owen, let me remind you that I'm a drug addict." She giggled, but her eyes were sad, tears almost falling out of it.

"We'll deal with that too. I'll be here for you, Amelia, whatever it takes. But let's just... Let's just be together." He held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Okay." She nodded and rested her forehead against his, a single tear falling from her right eye, which Owen quickly dried with his finger.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's touch whilst at peace and quiet.

"Thank you." Amelia broke the silence and moved her head a little bit away from his, so she could look into his eyes. "For persisting. Any other man would've given up a long time ago."

"I actually did." He chuckled. "But I just couldn't get you out of my mind."

She gave him a big smile and was leaning to kiss him before something hit her.

"What?" Owen asked, confused at Amelia's widened eyes.

"I'm her, aren't I?!" Her jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm the mystery girl!" She quickly got up on bed, filled with excitement. "Oh my God I can't believe this, I'm Owen Hunt's mystery girl!"

"What?!" He blushed a little bit. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, first of all, look at this." She pointed at her whole body. "Second of all, you said you couldn't get me out of your mind and that's an exact line from the song."

Amelia smiled from ear to ear and jumped on the bed, happy with her discovery, while Owen rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course not, the song's not about anyone. It's just a song, it doesn't mean anything. Nobody's the mystery girl." He tried to convince her.

"Nope. I'm the mystery girl and I know it now." She crossed her arms, putting a final word to the discussion.

"Oh, shut up." Owen pulled her legs, making her fall on the bed and then quickly got on top of her, holding Amelia's arms so she wouldn't get herself free.

"What are you gonna do now, famous Owen?" Hearing the nickname she gave him made Owen smile.

"Kiss you like never before." And so he did.


	5. Chapter 5

For both Owen and Amelia, sex felt different this time. After four months of missing each other and desiring each other's bodies, they were finally together again and now as a couple, starting something new.

Owen smiled and looked into Amelia's eyes after kissing her whilst slowly unzipping her dress, Amelia's skin shivering a bit at the feeling of Owen's touch. She arched her back, helping him take off the tight dress and laid back when she was just in her red lingerie, observing Owen look at her up and down with his mouth open.

"You are... Wow. I don't think I've ever told you how beautiful you are."

"The way you look at me is enough." She gave him a half smile. Amelia had never seen anyone look at her the way Owen did. It made her feel so loved. She had never felt that way, since all of the men she's been with were mostly for a one-night stand, no emotional feelings attached.

* * *

Both of them leaned for a kiss at the same time, closing their eyes and enjoying the feeling of each other's lips and tongues together.

"I've had enough of this blazer of yours." She spoke against his lips, taking it off of him while Owen straightened himself on top of her to help her get his shirt off too, his abs exposed. "Now that's what I like to see."

Owen giggled and finished taking his shoes and pants off. Amelia pulled his body the closest that she could to hers and intertwined her legs around his torso, making a trail of kisses from his shoulder to his neck, sucking it in the intention to leave love bites.

He moaned and roamed his hands up and down her legs, feeling his arousal get bigger when Amelia started to play with it to tease him more.

Fastening the pace a little bit, Owen took off her bra and kissed her left nipple while his right hand massaged her other breast, making Amelia grab his hair and arch her back with desire.

Sliding his hands through her body, he grabbed the ends of her panties and slowly took it off of her, teasing her like she did to him.

Owen started to give her wet kisses all the way from her chest to her inner thigh, causing Amelia to tighten her grip on his hair, the need of him inside her clear in her eyes.

After a slow oral sex that made Amelia go crazy, Owen finally took off his boxers and entered her, the feeling of pleasure hitting both at the same time. Moving his hips faster each time, he couldn't get his eyes off of the woman underneath him. She pressed her nails hard on his back as she got closer to an orgasm, tightening her legs around Owen's hip.

When they finally climaxed, he threw himself on the bed and looked at her, both giggling with satisfaction of the best sex they've ever had.

Still out of breath and a little sweaty, Amelia got on her side and rested her head on his chest while Owen drew circles on her back.

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, recovering their breaths until Owen decided to break the silence.

"I'm in love with you, Amelia."

He looked at her, afraid that she might get up and leave, scared of those words. But she looked up and gave him a big smile.

"You know what's funny? I'm in love with you too."

A feeling of great happiness hit Owen, who grinned at her and wrapped his arms around Amelia's body, hugging her tight.

"C'mon." She started to get up and pull him off of bed.

"What? Why?" A confused look was on Owen's face.

"We're gonna take a shower, together..." She emphasized the 'together'. "And then we're going to eat dinner at this nice restaurant I saw around the block and guess what?"

He looked at her, waiting for her to finish, a huge grin already on his face.

"We're gonna hold hands all the way through. You might get enough of my hand on yours, to be honest." She giggled at his happy face.

Owen couldn't believe it. Not only was Amelia ready to commit to him, she was ready to make it public too.

"That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yes. Yes, it's more than what I wanted. It's perfect." He grabbed her by the waist to sit on his lap and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

"We're gonna be so cheesy that people are gonna get sick of us." She said without taking her lips off of his.

"Nobody could ever get sick of us, Amelia."

* * *

"Okay, are you sure you wanna do this?" Owen asked Amelia when they were about to leave the hotel.

"Yes." She beamed at him. "Owen, stop complicating things. I'm in this deep now, you said we were gonna make it work."

"And we will. But I don't wanna force you to do anything you don't want to."

"Hey." She held his hand. "I wanna do this."

He took her hand to his lips and kissed it before they left the hotel smiling at each other, hand in hand.

As they had imagined, a couple of papparazzis were circling the street, since Amelia wasn't the only celebrity staying at that hotel, and were very much surprised to see the couple together again being handed to them as a prize.

Flashes started following them, focusing the most at their hands joined together and their looks at each other. Amelia was wearing a long sleeved blue navy dress that went up to her knees and some black heels, since the restaurant she had picked was a little bit fancy, while Owen was wearing the same clothes he wore to the awards, considering he was staying at another hotel and didn't have time to change.

They soon arrived at the restaurant and chose a table away from the windows, wanting to have a little bit of privacy.

"My brother will sure be happy to see that I'm finally in a relationship with someone who clearly appears to be a nice guy." Amelia commented as she was sitting down at their booth, referring to the pictures of them together that would soon be posted.

"You seem like you look up to him." Owen said from the seat across the table, interested.

"Yeah, he's the best one in the family. My sisters annoy me to death." She responded. "Derek was always there for me, even more after our dad died."

"I'd like to meet him someday. Portray the role of the 'nice guy' for him." Owen joked.

"You don't need to portray anything, you are a nice guy." She gave him a half smile.

"Well, I haven't always been nice. I sure wasn't when I broke up with my ex fiancée."

"Ooh, you were engaged?" Amelia leaned on the table with her hands on her chin, curiosity striking her. "Tell me about her."

"You really wanna know about my ex fiancée?" He asked, giggling at Amelia's interest.

"Of course I do!"

"Well..." Owen got ready to tell his story. "Her name was Cristina, we were together for five years and engaged for two."

"Wow, that's longer than all of my relationships together." Amelia commented.

"She was a ballerina." Owen continued. "I met her through a friend of mine and I actually fell in love with her pretty quickly. But three years into the relationship, she started to gain recognition and success in her career. And that's totally fine, I was there for her, though in my own career I couldn't even sign with a record label. But the whole thing started to get on her head and that was the only thing she cared about."

Amelia listened to him intently.

"We started to spend less time together, since she always had rehearsals and events to attend. That's when I asked her to marry me, in a ridiculous attempt to save our relationship. She said yes, but things stayed the same. We barely saw each other and then I decided that I didn't want that for the rest of my life, so I broke up with her. Although she didn't seem too upset, I was devastated. I had lost five years of my life loving that woman for it to come back to square one." He said, a look of sadness in his eyes. "I was so frustrated that I decided to drink to avoid my problems. That's when my career started to develop, thankfully. I found Richard, my manager, and it all worked out from there."

"Wow, that's quite a story." Amelia spoke.

"Yeah, fortunately I wasn't famous back then, so the media didn't get all over me because of this break up." Owen said, then shaking his head to get his past out of his mind. "What about you? How was your last relationship?"

"It was a mess." Amelia laughed at herself. "I dated this guy, Ryan, for a year. He wasn't that bad of character, but he was the one who got me into drugs."

Owen was already hating this guy.

"I met him at the beggining of rising in my career, two years ago. He was a part of the crew on my first tour. We started to hook up, but then I found out he used drugs and somehow he convinced me to join him. Our whole relationship was based on that and my situation was way worse than I am now..." She looked down, ashamed of herself. "I was barely sober and that kind of ruined my career, I lost a lot of great deals and opportunities. Then, he left me to work for another band across the country and I had to control myself all alone, since I didn't have his contacts with drug dealers, thankfully. Derek came to help me for a few months and that's what got myself back on track, ready to focus on my career."

Owen reached her hand across the table and squeezed it.

"Although I'm not completely sober yet, I'm much better now." She gave him a half smile. "But it's really hard to resist everyday being in an industry filled with easy ways to get drugs."

"I got you. You'll be okay." Owen smiled at her, reassuring Amelia that he wouldn't leave her side.

A waiter approached their table, embarrassed to be interrupting their conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you ready to order?"

"Oh, right! I forgot about that!" Amelia giggled and grabbed the menu, so she could choose her meal.

The rest of the night was delightful for both of them. They talked more about their history and were even interrupted by a 13 year old fan of Amelia who asked for an autograph and for Owen to take a picture of both of them, causing him to comment "Who's the famous one now, huh?" and Amelia to roll her eyes at him.

When they left the restaurant, still hand in hand, they noticed the number of papparazzis waiting for them was way bigger than when they arrived. Clearly the news of their date traveled fast. But the funny thing is that they didn't even care. Owen and Amelia were so happy with their night that they just kept walking and smiling like nothing was going on.

* * *

In the next morning, Owen woke up with the noise of his phone vibrating on the bedside table of Amelia's room. With her sleeping soundly under his left arm, Owen was careful not to wake her by stretching just a little bit to take his phone. The screen showed a few messages from April and, before reading them, Owen knew exactly what it was about.

' _So, you and Amelia are finally together?! That's great, Owen!_ '

' _I really am happy for you. I knew you really liked her after we had that talk about Amelia. Proud of you for not giving up Xx_ '

' _Oh, sorry, forgot to say. E! News, TMZ and Hollywood Life are talking about you two, not long until Perez Hilton will say something about it too. The news came out a few hours ago, along with some pictures. Great ones, by the way! You two really look good together. Also, I liked the simple holding hands thing, it showed that you wanted to make it public but not shove it on everyone's faces. Anyway, I'm glad that you did the right thing! Can't wait to meet her ;)_ '

Owen smiled at his friend's messages. April was the sweetest, caring about him all the time.

' _Thank you, April. It means a lot. You know I'm always here for your publicist advices, I would totally screw this up if it weren't for you. And I'll make sure to make a barbecue at my place in LA. You can bring Jackson and the kids :)_ ' He replied and then went straight to google to read the news about him and Amelia. Liking Hollywood Life better, he decided to go to their website first.

The headline read: ' _Owen Hunt and Amelia Shepherd got back together! Click to see photos of their cute little dinner date last night._ '

Owen clicked and a huge picture of him and Amelia walking to the restaurant, holding hands and looking at each other with big smiles on their faces, appeared on the screen.

' _Oh. My. God. Do you all remember how hyped we were with those pics of Owen and Amelia making out at an alley a long time ago? And how frustrated we were when they separated all of a sudden and we didn't hear from those two for months? Well, for the sake of our own little hearts, turns out they are back together! That's right, you didn't read this wrong._

 _After a long period apart, the couple met each other again at the VMAs yesterday in New York. With some polite hugging in front of the cameras, they greeted each other. But it seems like the folk singer couldn't resist to Amelia's beauty in that amazing black dress we showed you here, since sources say he was seen entering the hotel she was staying in right after the awards. A couple of hours later, both of them were caught going to a restaurant hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces, as the pictures above show. You can feel the love through the screen!_

 _A customer of the restaurant told us they spent their date talking, holding hands and smiling at each other. Isn't that the cutest thing ever?! And, after going back to Amelia's hotel room, Owen wasn't seen leaving, clearly spending the night with his girlfriend. Well, we hope to see more of this beautiful couple soon because we can't wait to have our hearts melted by their cuteness again, right?_ '

Owen chuckled at how happy people were by seeing them back together, although they didn't know the couple was actually just hooking up the first time.

Sliding down the screen, Owen saw two more things about them. A ' _Get the look!_ ' referring to Amelia's gorgeous blue dress and a poll for fans to vote ' _We love this couple, but what do you think? Will their relationship last?_ ' with ' _Yes_ ' and ' _No_ ' options, the first one leading by 73%.

He looked at the clock, 11:30 am. Owen couldn't believe it was that late already, an obvious result of going to sleep at 4 am, after spending the entire night talking and kissing. But Owen couldn't complain at all, that was all he wanted.

He decided to wake Amelia, since he had a plane to catch after lunchtime and didn't want to leave without saying goodbye.

"Hey." He started kissing her cheeks, her temple, her shoulder and at last her lips.

"Good morning." She murmured in a sleepy voice, still with her eyes closed.

"Almost good afternoon, but yeah." He chuckled. "Did you know we're the cutest couple, according to Hollywood Life?"

"Of course we are." She said without opening her eyes and nuzzling her head into his neck. "Give us a few months and we'll probably beat Bey and Jay Z."

Owen laughed, glad that she was thinking far ahead in their relationship.

"Hey, I have to go back to LA... Again." He said, feeling sorry to leave her as the story repeated itself with Owen saying goodbye to Amelia at a hotel room.

Amelia opened her eyes and sat on the bed, upset by his sentence.

"Why so soon?"

"I'm sorry, I have a lot of promoting to do for my album. I had the plane ticket bought before I even got to New York." He responded.

"Okay, then..." She said, looking down. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." He took her hand in his and started to play with her fingers. "When are you going back to LA?"

"Next week, unfortunately." Amelia answered. "This is my hometown and my mom probably already saw on the news that I'm here, so I kind of have to visit her."

Owen nodded and they got silent for a moment, playing with each other's hands until Owen suddenly got up, picked up a pen and sat back down on the bed, writing something in Amelia's hand.

"This is my address." He said, showing her what he wrote. "Put it in your phone later, so you won't forget it. Don't you run away from me this time, Amelia, please."

She gave him a half smile and held his face in her hands.

"I won't. I swear. I'm in too deep now." She responded, honestly. "Damn you Owen Hunt for making me fall in love."

He smiled and kissed her nose, her forehead, her cheeks, her chin and her lips before standing up and getting dressed.

"Bye, Amelia." He gave her one last peck on the lips.

"Bye, famous Owen." She smiled, aware that they were repeating their actions from the festival weekend, four months ago.

But, this time, Owen left with a feeling that things were going to be different.

And he wasn't wrong. After a week exchanging loads of texts with Amelia - such as 'Ugh, my oldest sister is here with her kids too.', 'Owen, can't you please teletransport here to make this more enjoyable?' and 'My baby niece just puked on my lap, thanks universe.' -, Owen was making some spaghetti with meatballs for him to have lunch when he heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, he was surprised with Amelia jumping on him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands on his cheeks while she kissed all over his face.

"You're back." He laughed at her jump on him, crossing his arms under her butt to give her support and hugging her tight.

"I'm back." She moved her face a little to look at him, a big smile on her face. Amelia jumped off of him and closed the door with her foot, starting to pull Owen towards the couch. "Now let's get down to business."

Owen fell sitting down on the couch without taking his eyes off of her while Amelia sat on his lap, one leg at each side of his. She took off her top and attacked his lips, sucking and biting it before moving to his neck. Owen quickly laid Amelia down on the couch and positioned himself between her legs, taking his shirt off and then kissing all over her abdomen.

She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his body closer to hers, tightening the grip around his waist. Owen moved to kiss her on the mouth and suddenly, Amelia started to sense a weird smell. She stopped everything she was doing and Owen gave her a confused look.

"What's that smell?"

It took Owen a second to remember, but when he did, he jumped off of her and ran to the kitchen.

"Dammit, the meatballs!"

"Oh, you were cooking?" Amelia raised her voice for him to hear, still laying on the couch. "That's the kind of man I like."

"Yep. I'm actually a great cook." He said, tossing the burned meatballs in the trash. "Except when my girlfriend surprises me with a hot make-out session."

She turned herself on the couch to look at him in the kitchen and beamed.

"Girlfriend. I like the sound of that." He looked back and smiled at her.

"Do you want anything?" Owen asked. "I mean, the meatballs are ruined, but we can eat spaghetti with tomato sauce."

"I'd love that." She answered. Amelia then got up and started taking a look around his place.

Owen lived in this apartment that looked more like a flat, with open concept in all of the rooms. It's decoration was kind of rustic, wood furniture and brick walls being the main theme of it.

"This is such a great apartment, Owen." Amelia commented and joked. "Mine is a mess. Oops, just like my life."

From the kitchen, Owen gave her a disapproving look, he didn't like when Amelia made jokes about herself.

They spent the rest of the day having sex in basically every room of the apartment, cuddling and watching movies, both of them enjoying being 'normal' for a change.

In the next morning, Owen woke up with an empty space beside him, confused as to why Amelia wasn't still in bed, since she was usually the last one to wake up. Hearing some noises in the kitchen, he decided to go investigate what she was doing, but stopped in his tracks when he heard her quietly singing Love On Top by Beyoncé, a slow and sweet version, very different from the original one. Owen had heard many of Amelia's songs before, but had never realized how sweet and high her voice could be, since her songs were usually fast paced and followed by a heavy guitar.

Amelia hadn't realized Owen was there, with her back turned to him as she seemed to cook something on the kitchen counter. He stepped forward and hugged her from behind, frightening his girlfriend a little bit.

"Jesus, Owen!" She put her hand on her chest, recovering her breath.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her neck and then rested his chin on her shoulder, staying with his arms around her waist. "What are you doing? Cooking? Where did that come from?"

"Well, since you're always doing good things for me, I decided to wake up before you and make you some breakfast. Also, waffles are the only thing I know how to do." She giggled.

"You didn't have to, but thanks." He kissed her on the cheek and then opened the fridge to grab some ingredients to put on top of the waffles. "Now let me help. What do you want me to do?"

"What?! No, you're not gonna do anything." Amelia protested. "Sit back down and I'll serve you, it's almost finished. Let me enjoy this rare moment of responsability, please."

He chuckled at her comment and crossed his arms, finally giving in.

"So..." Owen sat on the stool behind his kitchen island, an idea popping in his head. "I heard you singing earlier."

"God, you heard that?" She made a weird face whilst putting honey and sliced bananas on the waffles.

"What? You're ashamed of singing now?" He asked, ironically.

Amelia placed his waffle in front of Owen and sat down beside him with her own.

"No, it's just that I'm not the type of singer that belts out Beyoncé songs."

"Well, no matter what type of singer you are, I thought it was beautiful. You should do more slow songs, Amelia. Your voice is amazing and you need to show people that." Owen commented.

Amelia looked at him, intrigued. Neither denying or agreeing with him.

"So, to start things of..." He started to suggest, carefully. "We could, I don't know, maybe do a cover of a song."

"You want me to sing with you?" She looked at him, surprised.

"Yes. I mean, I think our voices would fit together and, well... It's kind of romantic."

Amelia smiled at her boyfriend's cuteness.

"Of course I'll sing with you." She agreed and straightened herself up on the stool, starting to get excited about the idea. "So, what should we sing?"

"I think I know the perfect song."

"Is it recording already?" Amelia asked Owen as he finished straightening up the camera above some books on his coffee table, laughing at their total amateur way of filming. "Oh my God, we're terrible at this."

He laughed too and sat down on the couch beside Amelia, adjusting his guitar on his lap.

Amelia was dressed casually, wearing one of Owen's checkered shirts over her white top and some shorts, hair tighted up in a high messy bun with some strands of hair falling out of it and sitting with her legs crossed on the couch, while Owen was just wearing a green shirt and some jeans. Both didn't want the video to be anything formal, after all, they were doing it for them, but had decided to post it to see what people thought of it.

"Okay, here we go."

Owen started to play the chords to Ed Sheeran's song Photograph and sing the first lyrics of it, Amelia joining right after with a great harmony, both vocals combining themselves with different tones by the chorus of the song. They switched parts constantly, one being the main voice, while the other backed up in some important lyrics. When they finished it, slowly and sweet, both automatically looked at each other and smiled, laughing right after because of their identical actions.

Owen stood up to stop recording and then turned to Amelia.

"So, did you like it?"

"I loved it." She smiled and grabbed his face, giving Owen a long and passionate kiss. "Now, give me your phone."

"What? Why?" He asked, but was already handing her the phone.

"As the song said, we have to make some memories for ourselves." She turned the phone in their direction and took two pictures, one with both of them smiling and the other with Owen kissing her cheek.

"Okay, so now I'm gonna pass the video to my computer and then upload it on my channel." He said, positioning his laptop on his knees.

"Ugh, is it gonna take too long?" Amelia asked, resting her head on her hand.

"Probably. Why?"

"'Cause I wanna make out." She blatantly answered.

"Well, in that case..." He placed his laptop back on the coffee table, pulling Amelia towards him and giving in to her wishes.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Feedback is always appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Owen was watching TV in the morning when he spotted Amelia, always the last one to wake up, going from the bedroom straight to his kitchen, probably being tempted by the smell of fresh toast that he had made.

"Aren't you even gonna give me a good morning kiss?" He asked, turning his head towards the kitchen.

"Food first. Kiss later." She made her plate and, grabbing some orange juice, Amelia put them all on the coffee table before sitting beside Owen, legs thrown on his lap. He instantly started running his hands on them, looking at Amelia with love in his eyes, completely joyful over the couple of days she had been staying at his place.

"So, what are you watching?" She asked him with her mouth full of toast.

"I don't know, I was just changing the channels." He answered, kind of embarrassed to be watching E!, basically the channel for celebrity gossip.

"Oh my God!" Amelia exclaimed when she saw the channel logo, making fun of him. "You're such a teen girl right now!"

"Shut up." Owen rolled his eyes, but soon was surprised to hear his name coming from the TV.

"Look! It's us!" Amelia grabbed the remote control and turned up the volume.

'Our favorite new couple Owen Hunt and Amelia Shepherd just killed us with their cuteness all over again! Yesterday, the folk singer posted a new video to his youtube channel. A music video? You ask. Not this time! It was the sweetest cover of the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran we've ever seen! And he wasn't alone, his girlfriend and rockstar Amelia Shepherd was with him, completing this amazing and unexpected duet.' The anchor from E! News reported, showing a short clip of their duet right after it.

'Now, you know what impressed me the most, Jason?' Maria, the female anchor said. 'The fact that the video is so homemade, with no editing, no set, no makeup or anything. They were just at home and decided to do this video, showing their fans some intimacy, who the real Owen and Amelia are. And they're just a beautiful couple, we can all see that.'

'Totally agree, Maria. Their fans are probably very happy about that.' Jason commented. 'And now let's talk about the Kardashians! Last night...'

Amelia turned down the volume and looked at Owen, giggling a little bit.

"I never thought I would be called cute so many times in my life."

"I make you cute and sweet, don't I?" Owen asked, kissing her neck a couple times.

"Of course you do. Before you I was just a hot rebel."

"Well, at least you're still hot." He said, making her laugh between his kisses.

Owen and Amelia spent three days straight without picking up any business calls, just enjoying each other's presences and only leaving Owen's place to go to a fancy restaurant for a date, obviously being followed by the paparazzis.

Owen had decided to throw a barbecue at his place for everyone to meet Amelia and for him to meet her friends, since he had a rooftop apartment with a big terrace.

He and Amelia had texted their friends to let them know about the event and it was almost the time they had scheduled, but Owen was still running around, tidying up the whole place.

"Amelia, can you do the decoration in the terrace?" He asked, showing her a box filled with flowers, lights and table settings.

"Ugh, why do I have to do the girly job?" She complained.

"Well, can you cook?" Owen raised an eyebrow at her.

"No..."

"Then, that's the only thing you can do." He laughed at her moaning with boredom.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Owen stopped what he was doing to see who it was.

"Richard! Thank God you're here!"

His manager was standing at the doorway with his phone in his hand, showing Owen the screen with his friend's barbecue invitation on it.

"I've been calling and texting you all day and, without even answering me, you invite me to a barbecue?"

"Yeah, yeah." Owen ignored what he had said and handed him an apron. "Since you're here early, can you help me and start the grill, please?"

Richard looked at the apron and then back at Owen.

"You know you have a job, right? That you're a famous singer? And that I'm your manager?" He said, but then rolled his eyes and grabbed the apron, going towards the terrace. "I'm too old to deal with this..."

Looking at Richard and Amelia greeting each other politely, Owen smiled and went back to cleaning the mess he and his girlfriend had made at his apartment during the previous days.

Half an hour later, right after Owen had finally finished cleaning and Amelia was done with the tables, the guests started to arrive.

"It's nice to finally meet _the_ Amelia Shepherd." Nathan shook Amelia's hand. "You know, I've heard more about you from this guy's mouth than from the media."

"Yeah, okay, stop embarrassing me and go enjoy the sangrias, please." Owen ushered his friend away, seeing both of them giggle.

Soon, April arrived with Jackson and their two kids.

"I've missed you, you stupid head!" She hugged Owen tight. He hugged her back and then drew his attention to her kids, Samuel being his godchild. "Hey, you two! You know what Uncle Owen got for you today?"

"What?" Both the boy and his sister asked him, eyes shining with excitement.

"Presents! A bunch of presents!" Owen pointed to four boxes on his couch.

The two of them jumped up and down and then Samuel turned to his mother.

"Mummy, can we open them?"

"Yes, you can. Go on." She smiled at her children running and throwing themselves on the couch.

"You spoil them too much, Hunt." Jackson giggled, giving Owen a quick hug.

April met her husband right after she left college and started her publicist career. Jackson wasn't successful back then, but now he was a huge deal. Chief Executive of his family's record label Harper Avery, which also owned the Harper Avery Awards - one of the biggest awards of the music industry alongside the Grammys -, Jackson hasn't changed a bit since Owen met April in the beginning of their relationship, ten years before.

"I do my job as a godfather." Owen responded and then looked at Amelia, who was at his side smiling, surprised to see his interaction with April's kids. "So, this is Amelia. Amelia, this is my publicist and dear friend April Kepner and her husband Jackson Avery."

"Wow, you're an Avery?!" She widened her eyes and her mouth at the same time, shaking their hands. "My God, you must be rich!"

All of them giggled at her commentary.

"Thankfully, that's not what's important." April said and then jumped on Amelia to give her a big hug, surprising the woman. "I've heard so much about you! I was so excited to finally meet the famous Amelia!"

Amelia couldn't help but give Owen a quick glance, both of them holding their laughter at April calling her 'the famous Amelia', the tables being turned at their little inside joke.

"Well, apparently Owen cannot shut up about me." Amelia noticed when they separated from the hug.

"I swear, I haven't seen him this excited about a woman in years!"

"I guess I'm something else, aren't I?" Amelia smirked and looked at Owen, who was starting to blush a little. She pulled him by his shirt and gave him a quick peck on the lips, but was interrupted when the doorbell rang. "Okay, I'll get it this time."

Her manager and friend Maggie sighed in relief at the sight of Amelia, pulling her in for a hug.

"You're gonna drive me insane someday!" She said. "I called and texted you so many times! You can't do that, Amelia! Not again! I mean, I knew you were safe this time, but still, I worry! And I got calls for two concert opportunities and we have to start working on your next single and..."

"Okay, Maggie... Maggie!" Amelia interrupted her. "You're talking too fast, you know it confuses me when you do that."

"Yes, but..."

"Let's talk business later. Now, let me introduce you. This is Owen, my boyfriend." Amelia smiled at Owen when she said the word 'boyfriend', still proud of it.

"It's good to see you're a put-together guy." Maggie said, shaking his hand. But then, she pulled him in to whisper in his ear. "But don't you dare hurt her, you hear me? I'll kick your ass."

"Okay!" Amelia grabbed her friend by the hand, after hearing her threaten Owen. "Let's get you some drinks, shall we? The barbecue must be almost ready."

All of them went to the terrace and talked over some sangrias and other fruity drinks while enjoying Richard's delicious barbecue. The man had decided to cook the whole thing, to Owen's relief at being free to give attention to his guests. The place was very colorful with the different flower vases Amelia had set on the tables and the many fruit and vegetables kebabs Owen had served his friends.

After getting to know each other a little better, the group decided to play some board games like Monopoly and Scrabble, with April winning every time and everyone complaining about it.

When they were finishing the last round, the doorbell rang and both Owen and Amelia went to see who it was.

"Oh my God, look who finally decided to show up!" Amelia exclaimed, giving her brother a nudge on the shoulder and hugging him after.

"Well, you know me and Mer were enjoying our 2 week vacation here in LA like tourists, so I got your invitation and just knew you would be pissed if I didn't come." Derek explained, smiling to his sister.

"Hell yeah, I would." She responded. "And now I finally get to meet Meredith!"

Amelia hugged Derek's fiancée, surprising the woman.

"It's nice to meet you." Meredith said, hugging her back. "I gotta tell you, LA is way different than Seattle."

"Oh, it sure is." Amelia agreed. "And Derek, this is my boyfriend Owen."

"Boyfriend, huh? I don't even remember hearing that word come out of your mouth." Derek commented, analysing Owen a little bit and then shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. I've actually heard a lot about you two, the media just loves you together."

"It's very nice to meet you too." Owen said. "And yeah, the lack of privacy is what we signed up for when we decided to join the music industry, so..."

"It must be really hard to deal with all of this." Derek was still analysing Owen and his apartment, making sure that he wasn't another one of Amelia's drunk and crazy hook ups.

"It is, but we can handle it." Owen grinned at Amelia and held her hand, caressing her fingers.

She smiled back at him and then lead both Derek and Meredith to the terrace where everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Hey, look at that." Owen said to Amelia on their way, nudging his head to the glass door where they could see the wood bench where Nathan and Maggie were sitting and talking very close together, drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces.

"Oh my God..." Amelia's jaw dropped. "I guess that apart from singers, we're also cupids."

Around 4 pm, the guests were already getting a little bit drunk, except Owen and Amelia who were so busy hosting the barbecue that they didn't even drink too much, truly a rarity for Amelia. Somehow, April and Maggie convinced Owen to grab his guitar and sing a song with his girlfriend. Without even rehearsing anything, Owen started to play the chords to Dreams by Fleetwood Mac, a slow song, because, by the last few days basically living with her, he knew his girlfriend loved this song and the band. Amelia gave him a big smile when she recognized the song and started to sing the first lyrics, Owen joining her in the background.

Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing to enjoy the private show in front of them, delighted at how amazingly well Owen and Amelia's voices combined and how the sound and the summer breeze gave them all a sense of peace.

Amelia was singing with her eyes closed, feeling the music, and didn't even notice the way Owen admired her beauty and her voice throughout the whole song, only taking his eyes off of her to look at his guitar.

Maggie, finding beautiful the whole view of Owen with his knees on a chair to support the guitar, looking at Amelia singing and both of them surrounded by the flowery decoration, took a picture and posted it on her instagram, thinking that their fans would like to see that too.

At the end of the song, everybody applauded and cheered the couple, Amelia blushing a little bit for having performed in front of her family and friends.

When the sun started to go down, April decided to go, since the kids were already getting tired, and everyone followed her cue.

"Please, start answering my calls." Richard asked Owen when he was leaving.

"I will, Richard, I promise." Owen giggled. "We just decided to take a few days off, to enjoy each other."

"And I can see you have. Congratulations, Hunt, she seems like a great person."

"She is." Owen agreed, looking at Amelia, who was saying goodbye to her brother.

"Meredith, please tell this idiot to call me once in awhile." Amelia asked, hugging Meredith.

"I will."

"Come here, you." Derek pulled his sister and hugged her tight. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Amy. Owen seems to be treating you well and making you happy, so that's all that matters."

Amelia smiled and nodded at her brother, happy for herself too. Her life finally seemed to be getting back on track. She was in love with a great man, haven't been using drugs for quite some time and haven't even been drinking that much like she used to. So, everything definitely seemed to be doing just fine.

After the day of the barbecue, Amelia had to go back to her place and to her old routine, since she had to work on her next single, but her apartment wasn't very far away from Owen's, so every once in awhile she would visit him and spend the night or he would visit her. And, when they weren't physically together, the couple texted and called each other all the time, to know how their day had been or just to hear their voices. Their relationship was doing so well that Owen even decided to give Amelia a key to his apartment, encouraging her to leave some of her stuff there, not caring if it'd be too fast or not. Both of them seemed to be on the same page when it came to their relationship and how steady they were.

Until one day, Owen got home after a long day of meetings with his producer and record label and found Amelia standing next to the kitchen counter, drinking some water, still in her street clothes. She must have noticed him, but didn't turn around to greet her boyfriend, which was odd.

"Hey, babe." He hugged her from behind, but she took his hands from her and turned around quickly. Owen noticed her eyes were puffy and red, like she had been crying for a long time.

"Get away from me!" Amelia snapped at him.

"What?" Owen was really confused at her reaction, not understanding the reason behind it. "Amelia, what happened?"

Feeling the urge to start crying again, she walked away from him and dried her eyes, not wanting to show weakness in front of Owen.

"I can't... I can't do this." She started to take her purse, getting ready to leave. "I thought I could, but I just can't."

"Amelia, please tell me what's going on!" He ran after her and put his hand on the door, blocking her exit before she could explain to him what was wrong.

"Oh, stop playing the naive young boy, you know what happened!"

"I-I don't... I really don't, I'm sorry."

She hadn't really looked into his eyes the whole time, but when she did, she could no longer hold back the tears. Putting her hands on her eyes, Amelia started to sob. All of the feelings and tiredness of that whole day coming out of her. She had tried so hard to hold it back in front of him, but looking at him right there, the man whom she loved so much, made her heart shred into pieces

Owen just couldn't handle how upset Amelia was and seeing her cry like that... He just wanted to hold her and make her feel better, without even knowing what he had done. Owen had promised himself he would never hurt her and, somehow, he broke that promise.

Amelia started to calm down and put her hand on her chest, trying to recover her breathing, but still not looking at him.

"Amelia..." He asked her one more time. "Just please explain to me what happened."

She looked down for a couple of seconds and breathed in deeply, her tears drying on her face.

"I just need to hear it from you, Owen..." She said, picking something in her purse that Owen recognized as a magazine and showed it to him. "Are you cheating on me?"

Owen looked down at the cover of the magazine and saw a huge picture of him in a club with a blonde tall girl seen from the back, Owen's face clear in it. She was whispering something in his ear, one hand cupping his cheek and the other laying on his hip, her body language showing her clearly being seductive.

Owen looked at the picture and ran his hand through his hair, not being able to find words at the moment. Only one word going through his mind.

"Fuck."


	7. Chapter 7

Both Owen and Amelia stayed silent for a couple of seconds, until Amelia suddenly started to hit his chest with the magazine.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She kept screaming and hitting him.

"Amelia, stop! Listen to me!" He grabbed her wrists to make her stop. "I can explain, I swear!"

"Oh my God, the classic phrase! 'I can explain'!" She faked a laugh at his attempt. "Stop it, Owen, there's a fucking picture to prove it!"

"I had no idea there were paparazzi inside the building!" The moment he spoke, Owen instantly regretted saying it.

"Oh, so the problem is that someone was there to take a picture of it?!" Amelia yelled at him, ripping her arms away from him. "You admit it, then? You're cheating on me?"

"No, Amelia! Of course not! You know I would never do that to you!"

She put her hands on her waist and looked down.

"You know what's worse, Owen?" Amelia looked into his eyes, a serious expression on her face. "I had to hear it from the media first. When I arrived to film my music video today, I was surrounded by a bunch of cameras and people asking if I was going to forgive you for what you had done or for how long I knew about you cheating on me or even if I haven't been satisfying you enough so that you could cheat on me! I got attacked with sexism today because of you!"

Owen couldn't say anything. He felt terrible for Amelia being treated that way, he just wanted to punch all of them and protect his girl. But apparently, not even him could avoid hurting her.

"I... I trusted you. I knew I shouldn't get in too deep in this relationship, I knew I would get hurt and I was absolutely right!" She started to kind of ramble to herself with her hands on her head, walking back and forth. Then, she stopped and looked at Owen, hitting him again. "Dammit Owen, I love you! I love you so much!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her tight, his face buried in her neck.

"I love you too, Amelia. So, so much." He felt his eyes watering a bit. Amelia was slowly hitting him less and giving into his hug, but without hugging him back. The feeling of Owen's touch was everything she needed in that moment, but the one thing she couldn't let herself succumb to.

"You have to believe me. I didn't cheat on you. I would never hurt you, if you'd just let me explain..."

"Owen, don't." She stepped away from him and dried a few tears, a serious look on her face. "I can't do this anymore. Not today. Just let me rest and... And think. Please, I'm so tired."

"I know, I know. And I'm so sorry that you're feeling this way, but it is not my fault and I'm gonna prove it to you." He said, determined.

"I hope you do." She gave him one last sad look before opening the door and leaving him all alone.

Owen hadn't done this. He knew it. He remembered that night... Didn't he?

Owen sat down on his couch and looked at the magazine Amelia had thrown at him. It was the night of Nate's birthday, two days before, he was sure of that. Owen and some of their friends all went to celebrate it at a club, Amelia couldn't go because she had some early morning photoshoot to do. And all Owen could remember was the start of the night, all that happened afterwards was a complete blank spot in his head.

"Oh my God..." Owen mumbled to himself. Did he cheat on Amelia?! He couldn't. Owen loved her too much, he could never do that to her. But did he? He had no idea and the thought of hurting Amelia... The look of sadness and disappointment in her eyes he had seen just a few minutes before made him mad at himself. He had to know the truth about what had happened that night and, since he couldn't remember it, that's what he was going to find out.

* * *

After looking up every article about Owen supposedly cheating on Amelia in search for more information, the man threw himself on the couch, feeling a headache because of the amount of stress. The only thing he could find out was the name of the blonde woman, Aubrey Ray, and more sexism thrown towards Amelia, including comparisons between the two women. He only hoped she hadn't read any of those, she was getting attacked by the media for something that he had done and it pissed him off.

Hearing the doorbell ring incessantly, Owen pushed himself off the couch and opened the door, seeing April with a worried look on her face.

"I came as soon as I heard." She barged into the apartment, passing through him and opening his laptop, without even asking, to start her work. "Sorry that I didn't come earlier, it's the babysitter's day off today and I had to drive the kids to daycare."

"April..." Owen sat on the armchair beside the couch where April was sitting and held his head in his hands. "This is such a mess..."

Before he could say anything, his friend interrupted him and looked up from the laptop.

"Owen, I'm like a lawyer here. Before I start my work I have to know... Did you do it?"

He raised his head to look at her in the eyes, a sad look on his face.

"I... I don't know." Disappointment hit both of them. "That's the worst part of it all! I can't remember anything from that night, only that it was Nate's birthday. I must've been too drunk or something. But how could I forget?!"

He ran his hand through his hair, stressed out. April didn't know what to say to him. She was very catholic and one of the main commandments of the church was 'You shall not commit adultery'. And even if it wasn't, she thought it was such an awful thing that she'd be devastated if Jackson ever did something like that to her. April could only imagine what Amelia must have felt like when she found out. So, looking at her friend in that moment, having the possibility that he actually did cheat on his girlfriend, she couldn't feel sorry for him. But she had to at least do her job as his publicist and that's what she was going to do.

Owen saw his friend calling and sending emails to a bunch of people she knew in the music industry, asking for favours.

"Owen, you can't just stay here looking at me. You have to work too." She said, without even looking at him. "You said you remember it was Nathan's birthday, right? Then, he probably remembers at least something. You have to find out if you did it or not because we soon have to release a statement. And it's either gonna be an apology or a denial one."

The man nodded and grabbed his keys to drive to Nathan's place.

"Nate, open up! It's me!" Owen knocked on his friend's door repeatedly.

"My God, mate. What is it? Are you dying or something?" Nathan opened the door rubbing his eyes and yawning, only in his boxers.

"Were you sleeping? It's almost noon!" Owen entered his friend's apartment.

"Yeah, well..." Nathan was gonna start to explain when Maggie, Amelia's manager and dear friend, appeared in the hallway only wearing one of Nathan's striped shirts.

"Nathan, is it the food we ordered?" She asked and then saw Owen standing in the living room and gasped. "Dear God, I can't be seen like this!"

After Maggie ran back to the bedroom to put on some clothes, Owen looked at Nathan and gave him a smirk.

"I knew there was something going on between you two at that barbecue..."

"Shut up" Nathan giggled a little bit. "So, why did you come here for? You're not one to visit for tea, so it must be important."

"Well, I..."

"You cheated on Amelia?!" Maggie came back running to the living room, with a dress on this time, and her cellphone in her hand.

Before Owen could say anything, she kicked him between his legs, making the man get down on his knees with his hands on his crotch, almost crying with the amount of pain he was feeling.

"Fuck! That hurts so much!"

"Jesus Christ, Maggie, are you insane?! Kicking a man in the balls hurts like hell!" Nathan quickly ran to the kitchen to pick up some ice for his friend.

"Well, it better hurt because he hurt my best friend!" She screamed and then turned to Owen. "I told you I would kick your ass if you ever hurt her! Now she's drinking again and it's all on you!"

"Wait... What? Where is she?" Owen asked, sitting down on the couch and putting the bag full of ice Nathan got him on his crotch.

"There's this bar near her place that she used to go all the time. So, one day I gave my number to the bartender for him to call me whenever he thought she was getting out of line, so I could pick her up." Maggie explained. "He called me right now and said she was already on her second bottle of tequila, rambling about you cheating on her, and I bet soon she'll start going for drugs again."

"Oh God..." Owen mumbled.

"She was so happy with you that she was slowly stopping with her addictions without even realizing. I had never seen her like that and I thought you were being really good for her, but now you do this?! I cannot believe it!"

"Wait, wait, you cheated on her, man? I thought you liked her!" Nathan asked his friend.

"I don't like her, I love her, Nate! And I didn't cheat on her, I'm sure of it!" Owen defended himself.

"You're sure of it?" Maggie crossed her arms on her chest, mad at his doubt on himself.

"I don't know, I would never do that to her, but no matter how hard I try, I can't remember!" Owen said. "That's why I came here, Nate. To ask you about that night."

"Wait, was it on the night of my birthday?"

"Yeah, look. This is the picture that's going around." Owen showed his cellphone screen to both of them.

"Oh, I remember very well! You didn't do it, man." Nate said.

"I didn't?" A huge feeling of relief hit Owen and he leaned back on the couch with a smile on his face.

"No, you didn't." Nathan started to explain. "I remember because I was the only one half sober that night. The rest was all wasted, but you were the drunkest one, I don't know why. You've never been one to drink too much at parties, but this time it was different. Maybe someone encouraged you to drink more or even put something in your drink, I don't know."

"That must've been it." Owen agreed. "But what about the girl? Did you see her? I looked it up, her name is Aubrey Ray, but I've never heard of her. Apparently, she's a singer."

"Yeah, I remember her too." Nathan responded. "She appeared out of nowhere and started to drink with you and she had her hands on you all the time, so I kept my eye on you two for a while, but you never touched her back. You stayed in your lane even drunk, just talking to her. That picture must have been taken in one of those times where she was throwing herself at you. The girl gave up soon and left the club, but I didn't know there were any paparazzi in there."

"Yeah, me either." Owen said.

"Are you sure about this, Nathan?" Maggie asked and he nodded.

"Of course. Owen and I were the last ones to leave the place, I had to get him home since he couldn't even walk straight."

"I'm so relieved that I didn't cheat." Owen commented.

"I'm still mad that you doubted yourself." Maggie looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I would never do that to her, but I just didn't remember anything!" He defended himself and started to stand up, still feeling a little bit of pain on his crotch. "Now I have to go find her and tell her the truth."

"Of course not!" Maggie stopped him. " _I'm_ going to find her and get her home safely, you and Nathan go find this Aubrey girl and ask about that night because I have a feeling she's behind all this. Once you get the facts straight and explained to the media, you can talk to Amelia."

Owen nodded at Maggie's demands, agreeing that it was the right thing to do.

He and Nathan called some people and soon figured out where to find Aubrey Ray.

* * *

Aubrey opened her door and smiled at Owen when she saw him.

"I knew you were gonna come looking for me." She said with a thick southern accent. "Come on in."

"I just came here so that we could straighten some things out." Owen said, but was soon interrupted by Aubrey's phone ringing.

"Sorry, I've been getting a lot of calls all day." She said, looking kind of pleased about it. She looked at Nathan. "And who are you?"

"I'm Owen's friend."

"Right."

"Look, Aubrey..." Owen started, catching a glimpse of a magazine on her coffee table that read 'Meet Aubrey Ray: The woman Owen Hunt ditched Amelia Shepherd for' and it made him sick to the stomach that people were already thinking he would replace Amelia. "Uhm... Clearly nothing happened between us that night."

"Oh, of course not. You were all rejecting me and saying how much you love your girlfriend and blah blah blah" She sat on her couch and gestured for them to sit too, a look of boredom on her face while she chewed some gum.

"Exactly. So, I thought that maybe you could give a statement denying that anything happened between the two of us. I would give one too and everything would be just fine." Owen suggested.

Aubrey looked at him for a second and then started to laugh, making Owen and Nathan look at each other, confused.

"You think I would work hard on getting this out just to deny it later?" She asked, still laughing. "The first thing I did when I woke up was a phone interview about how you were all over me that night."

"W-What? You're responsible for this?" Owen couldn't believe someone would do something like that.

"Of course, hun. And, as you can see, it worked." She motioned to her cell phone ringing again.

"But why?!" Owen was shocked. "Why would you ruin someone's relationship like that?!"

"Honey, in this industry you can't think about other people's lives or feelings, you have to think of yourself." She straightened her body, talking seriously to Owen. "I've been trying to get my huge break for fifteen years now! Singing and acting has always been my dream, but somehow no producer ever liked me. I went to audition after audition, I worked my ass off at a diner to pay for the studio so I could make my first album and none of that worked! I'm too talented to be working as a waitress, and then people like you and your stupid little girlfriend get lucky and get the fame and success I deserved?! I don't think so!"

"That's not true. I've worked my ass off too, for ten years. Nothing has ever been easy for me. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, but that's not a reason to go and mess up other people's lives!" Owen was starting to raise his voice, pissed at the woman sitting in front him. Nathan was still so shocked, he could only listen to their discussion.

"Yes, it is." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry, I don't have any problems with you or that junkie girlfriend of yours, but..."

"You shut your mouth about her." He felt his rage increasing at every word that woman said. Nathan put his hand on his friend's back, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, but as hard as she tries to hide it, we all know she's a drug addict. Actually, that's pretty common in the rock and roll world, so she's just one more of them." Aubrey stated, not even scared about Owen's obvious anger. "But that's not what I was saying. My point is that I have nothing against you two, it's just that you were my perfect opportunity. I could never get between a power couple like Brad and Angelina, for example. You two are not that famous and have not been together for long, but you're the cute couple of the moment, so a publicity like that would finally throw my name out there and my talent would finally get recognized."

"Your talent for screwing people's lives, you mean?" Nathan said, tired of that woman's bullshit.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Every publicity is good publicity, hun. At least now they know who I am and there's already people calling, interested in me and my work."

"This ends today." Owen stood up, not taking it anymore. "My friend here was with me that day and he saw that nothing happened, we're gonna give an interview and call you out on your lies."

"And do you think people are just gonna believe everything you say? The cheater?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "A picture is worth a thousand words, hun. Thankfully, I managed to take disguised paparazzi with me that night."

"We're not even kissing in that picture!"

"And do you think they care about that? They see me touching you and they see the sexual tension, that's all that matters for them to imagine what happened next."

Owen couldn't look at her face anymore, so he just turned around and left that place before he could do something he would regret.

"So? Did it work?" Nathan eagerly asked Owen when they got in the elevator of the building.

Owen got his phone out of his pocket and stopped the recorder. He had all of their conversation in audio and he was for sure going to use it against Aubrey. If she thought she could easily abuse of other people's lives like that just to get what she wanted, she was very wrong.

"Wow mate, I feel like I'm on CSI or something." Nathan commented, a smile on his face. "So, what now?"

"Now let's get this to April so I can get my girlfriend back."

* * *

 **Any thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

After getting April to send the recording to a bunch of people, she knew from the media, as well as a statement from Owen regarding that night and Aubrey's lies, it was a matter of minutes before they were all over the celebrity news.

"Finally, that's fixed. I think now we can relax." April breathed in relief and laid back on Owen's couch.

"Not me. I still have to talk to Amelia." Owen started to get up, but Nathan stopped him.

"Mate, I think you should give her sometime to digest all of this." He suggested. "Plus, Maggie just texted me saying that she got Amelia home and that she's still drunk, but Maggie was taking care of her."

Owen breathed in deeply, considering Nathan's suggestion and then nodded, sitting back on his chair.

"She's back with alcoholism..." He put his hands on his head. "I can't believe I did this to her."

"Hey, you didn't do anything." April tried to comfort her friend. "That awful woman did. Now what you have to do is stay with Amelia so she can get through this with your help."

He nodded, agreeing with her.

The next morning, Owen woke up and, without even getting breakfast, went straight to Amelia's place.

Knocking on her door, Owen realized he had only been at her apartment twice, since they always hang out at his place.

"Hey, I thought it might be you." Maggie gave him a half smile, appreciating Owen's drive to make Amelia understand that the whole thing wasn't his fault. He really loved her friend and she admired that, having known Amelia for years and dealing with the huge amount of douchy guys that her best friend insisted in having one night stands with. "Amelia woke up an hour ago and she's still really hungover, but I already gave her loads of water for her to drink, so I think it's getting better."

"Thank you for taking care of her." Owen said, entering the living room. Amelia's apartment was the same size as his and the decoration matched her personality well. White walls with dark furniture, strong colors like black, red and purple being present in the whole place. There were some clothes and bags thrown around the room, but Maggie was quickly picking them up to make it more presentable.

"Well, it's my job. It has been my job since we met 6 years ago and I've never regretted it. But it's nice to see that now she has someone that I can share this job with. Or maybe even help her not get into so much trouble anymore." Maggie giggled a bit.

"It's my pleasure."

"I'm sorry about kicking you in the junk, by the way." She apologized, giving him a guilty smile. "I really thought you had... Well... But now I see that you wouldn't."

Owen smiled at Maggie, accepting her apologies.

"Anyway, she's in her bedroom if you wanna talk to her." Maggie said. "I'll go to Nathan's place, give you guys some privacy."

"Thank you, Maggie."

Owen went to the corridor and knocked on Amelia's bedroom door.

"No, Maggie, I don't need another tea..." He heard Amelia groaning inside the room.

"It's me, Owen."

A few seconds of silence passed before Amelia said "Come in."

"Hi" He greeted her, seeing Amelia sitting on her bed, her legs crossed like a little child.

"Hi." She answered.

Feeling a bit awkward, Owen looked behind him to see what she was watching on TV. E! News was on and Owen remembered when the situation was the other way around and she had made fun of him for watching it.

"I guess you do watch celebrity news, huh?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled, looking down with embarrassment.

Silence fell between them one more time.

Owen just wanted to hold her and kiss her, but he knew they had to talk first.

"Hey." He sat down in front of her, making her look at him.

"Owen, I'm sorry." She said before he could say anything. "I'm so sorry for doubting you and yelling at you... I just... I believed it right away. And I shouldn't have."

"Hey, it's okay." He took her hands on his. "I would've done the same thing. Pictures are worth more than a thousand words."

"Yeah, but in this case the pictures were wrong."

"I know." Owen agreed. "I'm sorry too."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I did." He admitted. "I didn't remember that night, so I doubted myself. I actually thought I had cheated on you."

"It's okay. Let's just..." She looked him in the eyes. "Let's just go back to our lives, okay? Forget about that lying bitch, the media will take care of her. Let's go back to our romance, our cheesy little romance that made me feel so good everyday. Please?"

Owen put his hands on Amelia's face and got closer to her.

"You don't even have to ask me twice."

Their kiss was rough this time, like they needed the touch of each other's lips to survive. Amelia opened her mouth, allowing Owen's tongue to enter and felt her heart pounding in her chest at the sensation of it. Grasping Owen's shirt to pull him closer, she felt relieved to feel the warmth of his body against hers after spending the entire day before thinking that they would split up and she would never get to feel that again.

When they separated their faces just an inch to catch their breaths, Owen kept holding her face and looked into Amelia's eyes. They spent a moment just looking into each other's eyes and smiling, both having the same thoughts of relief that everything was okay between them again. And, after that, they hugged each other tighter than they could. Hearts beating fast and eyes closed, embracing the feeling of being in each other's arms.

Abruptly, Amelia let go of Owen and ran to her en suite bathroom, leaving a startled Owen behind. When he heard her throwing up, he ran to hold her hair and caress her back. She flushed the toilet after finishing and sat on the floor with her back leaned on the bathroom wall, cleaning her mouth with toilet paper.

"I'm sorry that my kiss is so gross." Owen joked, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, ugh, I just had to throw up." She joked too, chuckling a little bit. Getting serious, Amelia looked at him, kind of embarrassed. "I got wasted yesterday."

"I know."

"You can see how well I deal with my emotions." She made fun of herself.

"Hey, it's fine." He took her hand in his. "I'll take care of you. Maggie did her part and now it's my turn. I will be sitting here in the bathroom floor with you all day if you want."

"Thanks." Amelia smiled at him and Owen leaned in to kiss her forehead, making Amelia fake gag. "Are you trying to make me puke again?!"

"You're ridiculous." Owen laughed and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

After a week of basically living together, going from one apartment to another, Owen and Amelia had started the weekend already making out.

Putting Amelia on his kitchen counter, Owen took off her top and started to suck her neck, with the intention of leaving a hickey to show everyone that she was his.

Amelia moaned at the feeling and tangled her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She grabbed his hair and kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip in a dominant way.

Owen tightened his grip under Amelia's butt and took her to the couch, getting on top of his girlfriend. He took off her jeans skirt and his shirt, letting Amelia run her nails on his back as she gave wet kisses all over his neck and chest, making him even more aroused.

"Owen, do you have a moment... Oh God!" Richard's voice startled the couple, who quickly started to put on some clothes. Amelia grabbed Owen's shirt and put it on, since it covered her up to her thighs, leaving her boyfriend shirtless. Owen's manager was standing with his hand covering his eyes and his back turned to them, embarrassed for witnessing that scene. "I'm sorry, the door was open and I thought... Sorry, I just need to talk to the both of you."

"It's okay, you can turn around now, Richard." Owen said, putting a cushion on his lap, so that it could cover up his arousal.

"Okay, uhm..." Richard turned around and shook his head, trying to forget what had just happened and focus on what he had to say. "I have a great opportunity for the both of you... You were asked to sing at the White House!"

"W-What?" Amelia widened her eyes. "The both of us?!"

"Yes!" Richard started to get excited too. "Turns out the President is hosting an event for the Army to honour and thank the soldiers before they go to another tour and a bunch of singers are going. So... when I found out about it, I immediately threw Owen's name out there, mentioning his sister and the constant support he gives to the military in his social media and they accepted it! They even asked if you, Amelia, could sing with him, since you're the power couple right now and would bring a lot of attention to it."

"Oh my God, Richard, that's amazing! Thank you so much!" Owen hugged Amelia from her back with excitement.

"But people still like us? Even after the Aubrey incident?" Amelia asked.

"Of course they do, your relationship is giving the both of you a big spotlight. And, like everything in this industry, they already forgot about the Aubrey thing."

"So, what are we going to sing?" Owen looked at his girlfriend and then at Richard.

"Well, that's the best part of it all." Richard smiled at the couple. "You two are singing the national anthem!"

"Oh my God!" Amelia got up on the couch and started to jump with excitement.

"Uhm, Amelia... I can kind of see your bottom." Richard looked away as Amelia quickly sat down, pulling Owen's shirt to cover her legs. "Anyway, I just came here to deliver the amazing news in person. The event is next weekend so you should start rehearsing."

"Oh, we don't need rehearsal." Amelia grinned at Owen and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

After Richard left, Owen looked at Amelia, still perplexed at the news.

"My God, we're singing for Army soldiers... and the President!" He grabbed Amelia by the face and kissed her hard on the lips. "This deserves a celebratory lunch. How do you feel about some chicken parmesan?"

"Are you asking me to cook or eat it?" Amelia joined him in the kitchen, sitting on one of the island stool so she could watch him cooking.

"Well, since I don't want you to burn down my apartment, I'm asking if you wanna eat it." Owen joked.

"Then it's a yes, for sure." Amelia giggled and took her iPhone, taking a picture of Owen cooking only in his jeans with his back turned to her. Deciding to post it on her instagram, she wrote ' _This one decided to prepare our meal today. Is that romantic or fear that I'd probably screw up the whole dish? I can't tell haha_ '. In a matter of seconds, fans started to comment such things as ' _Omelia!_ ' and ' _Omg cutest couple ever_ ', making Amelia smile.

"So..." She decided to ask him something that stayed with her since she heard it. "Richard talked about your sister being related with the Army. What's that about? I didn't even know you had a sister."

Owen got silent for a few seconds, making Amelia regret asking it.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I'll totally understand."

"No, it's fine. Uhm..." He started to talk whilst chopping some tomatoes on the kitchen island. "I had a sister... Megan. We were very close. She was my best friend, I told her everything. And, at the same time I signed up with Richard and finally started to get some recognition in my career, she decided to join the Army. She, uhm, she died on her second tour."

Amelia looked at him, sad to hear that. Owen didn't even look back at her, he kept chopping the tomatoes, trying not to cry.

"Oh, Owen, I'm so sorry..." She didn't know what to do to make him feel better.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago." He said, clearly upset at remembering his sister. "And since then, I've been giving the Army all of the support I can give through my social media. I think it's something Megan would like me to do."

"She would for sure be really happy to see you singing the National Anthem for the soldiers, then." Amelia commented.

"She would, yeah." Owen looked at her and smiled, wishing his sister was there to see him performing.

* * *

The day of the event had arrived and they were already at the White House. Amazing performers such as Ariana Grande and Maroon 5 were also there to celebrate the soldiers, causing Owen and Amelia to feel honoured for being there as well. They were waiting in a room before it was their time to perform at the huge backyard when President Barack Obama arrived to greet all of the performers, leaving an astonished Owen for Amelia to laugh at.

Since the national anthem was the first part of the concert, they were the first ones to be called out on stage by the very own President of the United States.

Both of them shook hands with the president and then looked at each other before starting to sing the anthem acapella, while the country's flag flew on the mast behind them. Pride and happiness hit Owen all of a sudden as he was singing America's anthem with the woman he loved at the White House to celebrate the bravest men he knew whilst at the same time honouring his sister. He couldn't put into words what he felt like, it was just one of the best days of his life.

After they were finished, Owen and Amelia stood beside the little stage set up to watch the other performers. Owen passed his arm around Amelia's waist and she rested her head on his shoulders, still not being able to believe that amazing day.

A few days later, Maggie and Richard appeared together at Owen's place to give the couple a big announcement.

"At least you knocked this time." Amelia said to Richard, giggling a bit.

"Hey, what's going on?" Owen asked, sitting with them in the living room.

"Okay, so we have a few things to announce!" Maggie spoke, already jumping on her seat with excitement. She looked eagerly at Richard, wondering if she could say it and he just nodded, chuckling at her. "You two... Are going to do a single!"

"What?!" Amelia looked at their managers, open mouthed.

"Are you serious? Like, together?" Owen asked.

"Yup. Just like Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift, which I still believe they were hooking up back then." Maggie commented, getting out of the subject and then realizing it. "Oh, and there's more! Okay, Richard, you wanna tell them?"

"Sure." He replied. "So, Owen, remember that I was setting up your North American tour?"

"Of course."

"Well..."

"Amelia's going too!" Maggie interrupted him. "Oh, sorry!"

"Wait, what?" Amelia asked, confused at the announcement.

"Well, we were thinking..." Richard looked at Maggie, seeing if he could talk now. She nodded, giving him the attention. "After this single of yours, which we're sure will be successful, Amelia could join us on tour while writing for her next album and sing your song together on stage."

"Wow, Richard, that's a great idea!" Owen complimented the both of them. "It'll be amazing. I always feel very lonely on tours, but this time will be different. Are you sure you have time on your schedule to follow me around the country?"

"Yes, she does." Maggie answered, before Amelia could say anything, pulling her phone out of her purse and looking through her calendar and notes. "We had just cleaned out her schedule, so she could be free to write."

Owen looked at Amelia, a big smile on his face.

"Do you wanna do this?"

"Of course! It'll be really fun." She smiled back at him.

"You just have to write the song first." Richard said.

"Well, that's the easy part." Amelia replied.

And it sure was easy. Giving the both of them one week to finish the song, the couple actually finished it in four hours on that same day. They had such a connection, that working together was simple for them. With Amelia walking around the living room biting on a pencil and Owen sat on the couch playing with some chords on his guitar, their minds clicked and they quickly wrote verse after verse, each of them pitching in an idea.

The song was called Colors and had a slow rhythm at first, going to a fast pace in the middle. It was about two people falling in love on a train ride and how at first the world was black and white to them and it slowly became colorful as they began to know each other more by the hours, following the instrumental of the song.

"We did it." Amelia stopped walking around and sat on Owen's lap, one leg at each side of his body. "We did it! In only four hours, oh my God."

"We clearly can work together very well." Owen commented, kissing her neck.

"Well then... Tour, here we go!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Any thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

Owen's first concert was in San Francisco on a Friday night. Owen, his band, Amelia, Richard, Maggie and the rest of his crew packed up their things, instruments and equipments and got ready for their 6 hour drive on the tour bus Richard got him. The bus had a couch, a TV, a videogame, a mini kitchen, a bathroom, two tables in booths and some bunkers for them all to sleep in. It wasn't going to be very comfortable, but it was for sure going to be really fun.

Throughout the whole way to San Francisco, everyone bonded and got to know each other a little better, Amelia's charisma causing her to become friends with Owen's band, crew and even the bus driver. They put on some loud music and partied like they were at a nightclub, played video games and card games, with Amelia and Maggie winning over the boys most of the time, and even stopped at a 24 hour pizza place to get four boxes of pizza. It was like they were teenagers in a constant slumber party, Richard being the single dad going insane.

Responsability hit Owen when they finally got to their hotel in San Francisco, but didn't even get one hour of rest before Richard called him to do an interview and later visit the venue he would be playing the next day.

In the meantime, while Owen was dealing with his obligations and Maggie was having an important meeting over the phone, Amelia sat on her bed with the keyboard she had borrowed from Owen's crew and tried to write some lyrics, not even being able to write a single verse for her first song. About half an hour later, with no song finished, she got distracted by her phone buzzing and decided to accept the invite to hang out with the boys from Owen's band in the hotel's game room, giving in to her writer's block.

Amelia played beer pong and other drinking games with the boys to kill some time until Maggie arrived in the room.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere." She said, looking around the place and the drunk guys. Maggie knew they wouldn't take advantage of Amelia, since they all respected Owen and treated Amelia like 'one of the guys', but she was still scared that Amelia would go back to her addictions in the middle of that kind of situation. "Aren't you supposed to be writing right now?"

"I was having a bit of a writer's block, so I decided to unwind with the boys a little." Amelia replied, honestly.

"Right..."

"Maggie, c'mon, I'm not drunk or anything." She said, realizing that her friend wouldn't let that go. "Maybe a little bit tipsy, but I'm just having some fun, nothing else. In fact, you should join us!"

"Yeah, Maggie, come on!" The guys tried to convince her.

"No, thank you. I have some planning to do." She refused. "Your planning, actually, Amelia."

"Have I already thanked you for being the most amazing manager ever?" Amelia smiled at her, trying to be sweet, causing Maggie to roll her eyes.

"No, you haven't. But that's a fact I've known for all these years managing you." Maggie said. "Anyway, I have to go now. Owen called me, by the way, asking where you've been that you're not answering your phone. He said he'd be back here in an hour or so."

"He did?!" Amelia smiled. "Well then, boys, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to go because I have a surprise planned for my boyfriend."

"You're gonna trade us for Owen?!" Mark, the drummer, pretended to be shocked.

"I'd trade you all for Owen any day." She winked at them and then went back to her room, texting Owen to go meet her in there as soon as he arrived.

Entering the hotel, although beyond tired from all the obligations he had done that day, Owen went straight to Amelia's room, just like she had asked him to.

Knocking on her door, which was beside his room, he was greeted with the sight of Amelia only in a lace black lingerie and black high heels. She leaned on the door and bit her bottom lip, looking seductively at him.

"Wow..." Was the only thing Owen could say in that moment. He looked at her up and down, savoring every part of her body in that sexy lingerie. Suddenly, he didn't feel tired anymore.

Pushing Amelia hard against the wall behind her, Owen kissed her neck and closed the door with his foot.

Amelia let herself feel the pleasure of his wet kisses all over her jaw and her lips, but stopped him right after it. She put her index finger on Owen's lips in a way to block him from going any further, snorting at the dumb horny look he had on his face.

"Today I'm the one in control, mister." She explained, pushing him on the bed and placing her right foot on top of his leg, enjoying Owen's expression - a mix of surprise and desire.

Amelia hadn't told Owen but for the past month, she had been feeling a bit of an existential crisis. She was really happy for all the success Owen was having, however, she couldn't help but feel like she had stayed in place. While her boyfriend was rising to the top, she wasn't doing anything different, other than work on her album. All of the association of her with Owen just because they were a couple made her feel like his ghost and accompanying him on tour only intensified those feelings. Of course she knew those were none of Owen's intentions, he loved her and she loved him, but having some power at least during sex was a way for her to feel better about all of that.

"But first, I'm going to perform for you." Amelia stepped away to turn on the music on her cellphone and put it on the loudest volume, Owen leaning on his elbows and looking at her, intrigued.

The instrumental of I Love Rock 'n' Roll by Joan Jett started to play, the heavy guitar filling the room.

Amelia pushed Owen down on the bed with her hand and got on top of him, one leg at each side of his torso. She leaned closer to his ear and started to sing the song whilst nibbling his earlobe and running her hands inside his shirt.

 _I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

 _I knew he must have been about 17_

 _The beat was going strong,_

 _playing my favorite song_

She took off his shirt and started to slowly move up and down on top of him, following the beat of the song, Owen's bulge under his jeans getting bigger and bigger by the teasing of her movements.

 _And I could tell that it wouldn't be long_

 _till he was with me_

 _Yeah me_

Amelia started to take off his jeans and play with his arousal as he squeezed her thighs with pleasure. She grabbed one of his hands and put it under her panties for him to feel how wet she was.

 _Singin' I love rock and roll_

 _So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

 _I love rock and roll_

 _So come on take some time and dance with me_

After the chorus, she stopped singing to give a trail of kisses on his chest and let the song play as a background for the amazing sex they were about to have.

* * *

The next day was the day of Owen's concert, so he and the crew spent all their time at the venue doing sound checks and making sure the first show of his tour went smoothly.

Amelia went to the venue so she wouldn't be alone in the hotel and spent her time sitting on a chair in front of the stage beside the sound tech and Maggie, getting a kiss or two from Owen when he had a break. She was called to rehearse their song with Owen a few times, but nothing had to be fixed, since they performed so well together.

At night, Owen was actually feeling really nervous before going on stage. It wasn't his first national tour, of course, but it was the first one ever since his career started to rise, with so many sold out shows. Shaking his hands and pacing back and forth, he tried to calm down.

"Hey, hey." Amelia grabbed his hand and made him stop, looking at her. "You have nothing to be worried about, okay? Those people out there already love you. They paid actual money to see you play. They just wanna have a good time, so you just need to do your thing and they'll be happy about it. Okay? Just go and do what you love the most in this world."

Owen took a deep breath and nodded, appreciating her advice.

"You hear that?" Amelia pointed to the stage area, talking about the screams of excitement coming from the crowd. "Those are your fans. And they're already thrilled to be here. So just go there and make this night unforgettable for them and for you."

Owen smiled at Amelia and put his hands on her cheeks.

"God, I love you so much."

"I love you too." She got on the tip of her toes to give him a slow kiss, trying to take his mind off of the anxiety he was feeling, being interrupted by Owen's stage manager.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but they're ready for you, Owen."

"Go kick some ass, famous Owen." Amelia said, making him giggle for using his nickname. "I'll join you later."

Owen gave Amelia one last peck on the lips and squeezed her hand before getting on stage with his guitar, hearing the crowd cheer. He was so much calmer after Amelia's talk. Owen had seriously no idea what he would do without that woman.

After his sixth song, Owen called out Amelia on stage for them to perform the song they had written together, 'Colors'.

"Now, to help me sing one of my favorite songs, I'd like to call out here a very special person to me. We love this song and we wrote it in, like, 4 hours. So, I hope you like it 'cause it's kind of like a baby to us. Anyway, without further ado, please give it up for the one and only Amelia Shepherd!"

The crowd started to cheer the loudest Owen had heard that night, phones on hands to record and take pictures of Amelia entering the stage.

She came out blushing and laughing at the crowd's excitement to see her, clearly not expecting that reaction.

"Hi!" She giggled and nudged Owen's shoulder, playfully. Owen turned his guitar to his back and pulled Amelia to his embrace, kissing her on the top of her head, causing the crowd to "aww" at his actions. "Hi everyone, how are you all tonight? Enjoying this amazing show?"

The crowd replied Amelia with a big cheer, arms thrown in the air with excitement.

"Well, I'm glad. I was loving it from back there, too." She talked to them. "Anyway, this song is called Colors and we hope you like it as much as we do."

Owen started to play the first chords of the song, Amelia entered with the vocals right after it, their voices joining during the chorus and Owen taking the lead in the next part.

They spent the entire song looking at each other without even realizing they were doing it for that long. And, when Amelia finally looked away from Owen, she was surprised to see the whole crowd with their phone lights on, making an amazing scenery to the slow song and causing Amelia to get a little bit emotional.

Owen realized her voice cracking with emotion and smiled at her, agreeing that it was an amazing view. It was those kind of moments that really hit him. He loved his job and just couldn't believe he got to do that for a living. Performing to his 5,000 fans with the woman he loved beside him was something that the old, hopeless Owen from ten years before would never have imagined happening. And he was so goddamn grateful that it was.

After the concert was over, Owen decided to go to the stage door and greet some of his fans. About 30 fans, mostly women in their 20s, asked for pictures and autographs, some even asking the same to Amelia. After kindly greeting them, she decided to wait for Owen near the bus, not being able to avoid getting a little bit jealous at all of those women hugging and touching Owen the entire time. But soon he finished talking to them and grabbed Amelia's hand on his, leading her inside the bus, so they could go back to their hotel.

The next day they all woke up super early to go to the bus and head to their 18 hour drive to Owen's next concert in Denver, Colorado; except for Maggie, who had to take a quick flight back to LA to sort some things out. Although some of the band members and crew were talking loudly and playing videogames, Amelia sat in a corner of the couch and fiddled with the keyboard, still trying to write at least one song.

"Fuck!" She cursed out loud, drawing everyone's attention to her. Amelia said "Sorry" and ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Hey. You okay?" Owen sat down beside her, a hand caressing her thigh and a look of concern in his eyes.

"I just... Ugh!" Amelia exclaimed, angry at herself. "I just wanna write something, I have to write something, but I can't seem to do it! I don't know why, I must have lost my ability as a writer."

"Hey, it's fine. This kind of thing happens all the time, to any musician out there." Owen tried to comfort her.

"Not to me, it never happened."

"Do you want me to help you? I can try to..."

Owen was starting to look through some of the few lyrics Amelia had already written down, but was interrupted by Richard.

"Owen, the interview with BBC." He handed the phone to Owen.

"It's okay, you can go." Amelia told him when she saw his apologetic look. Owen picked up the phone and began his interview in a more silent corner of the bus.

It wasn't "okay", though. Amelia was pissed off. She had been feeling useless for quite some time and all she wanted was to write a song, feel good about herself and her career, but she couldn't. And on top of all that, she was starting to feel a little bit distant from Owen. Amelia knew he had lots of things to do now that he was on tour and she also knew she was being selfish, but the fact is that she already missed those days when it was just the two of them in bed all day, enjoying each other's company.

Still, Amelia was aware she had to get over her feelings. The tour was still going to last for an entire month and things could get worse, but she had to be there to support Owen and, even more, she had to do her job and write her goddamn album.

The tour went smoothly for a few days, everybody seemed to be enjoying the song Colors and Amelia's appearance during the show, but unfortunately she had to miss the show in Austin, Texas, since she had to fly back to LA for a couple of meetings with her producers about her album. The problem was: Amelia had a total of one song written for it.

She didn't know what to say to her producers since they were basically her bosses, the ones who made her career happen and she didn't have anything to give them when they expected at least five songs from her. Amelia was freaking out, but she had to figure out what to do.

Owen woke up early that day and said his goodbye to Amelia at the hotel lobby, since she was gonna be in LA for three days before meeting him back in Oklahoma. He gave her one last kiss and put her in a cab, which was gonna drive her to the airport.

Amelia's flight was supposed to take about 3 hours and a half to land and she promised to call him when she arrived in LA, letting him know she was okay. Four hours had already passed and Owen found it strange that she hadn't called yet, but decided to give Amelia some time, not wanting to seem like he was suffocating her. He was in the middle of a soundcheck for his concert in Austin when Maggie started to call him.

"Hey, is Amelia with you? Did she forget her flight or something?" She asked.

"What? She's not with you?! I put her in a cab to go to the airport, I thought she was about to land or something." Owen explained, signaling to Richard that he needed a few minutes.

"Well, her flight just landed, yes. But she's not in it." Maggie's voice started to sound like a mix of concern and stress.

"Well then, where the hell is she?!" Owen started to pace back and forth, hand running through his hair, worried that something might have happened to Amelia.

"Look, let's not freak out, okay?" Maggie tried to calm both of them down. "It's probable that nothing happened. I'll give some calls to some people I know to see if we can find her. If I have any news, I'll call you, alright?"

"Alright." Owen agreed, but the minute he hung up the phone, he started to call Amelia five times in a row. All of the calls went straight to voicemail.

About four hours had passed and neither of them still couldn't find Amelia. Owen was pretty sure he was going insane.

"Owen, you have to calm down. I'm sure everything is fine." Richard handed him a glass of water, which he drank it all in three seconds.

"I won't be fucking calm until I know where she is, Richard!" Owen snapped at him, immediately regretting doing so.

All of them - Owen, Richard and the crew - were already back at the hotel trying to stay calm for Owen, but starting to get a little bit nervous that something might have happened to Amelia. Her phone was still going to voicemail and it was nearly 5 pm, almost time for them to go to the venue and get ready for the concert at 7.

But Owen couldn't even think about the concert. He knew his fans would be upset, yet he would undoubtedly cancel the show if Amelia hadn't been found by then.

"Okay, I can't stay sitting here waiting for Maggie to call. I have to do something." He stood up.

"Then, I'll go with you." Richard offered.

"No, there's no need." Owen refused, massaging his temples in a failed attempt to calm down. "I can go by myself. Just keep your phone in sight and call me if you have any news about her."

Richard nodded and Owen went out, not even sure of where to go first.

* * *

Knowing Amelia for six years already, Maggie suggested Owen to go look in all of the bars near the airport. He had already gone to two of them and didn't find her, only one left to look.

Since it was still 6 pm, the bar had only a few people - some drunk old men who had probably spent all day there and the bartenders exchanging shifts.

Before Owen could look any further, his phone buzzed and he saw Richard's 10th text message.

'Owen, for the love of God, I know you're still looking for her. But I need an answer here. Do I cancel the show? Do I postpone it?'

Ignoring it again, he put his phone back in his pocket and looked up to see a woman sitting on a bar stool, head resting on her hands and an almost empty bottle of vodka in front of her.

Without even taking his eyes off of her, Owen took his phone and called Maggie.

"Hey, it's me. I found her."

* * *

 **Thoughts, please?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Amelia." Owen stood behind her and called her attention.

She turned her head from the bottle of vodka in front of her to look at who was calling her, sighing in annoyance at being found.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? What are _you_ doing here, Amelia? I put you in a cab so you could go to the airport and then to LA. Why did you choose to miss your flight in order to drink in the afternoon?" Owen saw Amelia roll her eyes and turn her gaze away from him. "Why did you miss the meeting with your producers?"

Amelia chuckled under her breath and turned around on the stool, so she was facing Owen.

"Why did I miss my meeting? Uhm, let's see..." She pretended to be thinking, sarcasm all over her face. "Because it's a meeting about my album...? Oh, and guess what? That's right, I don't have a fucking album! All I have is one little stupid song that I don't even like!"

"Amelia..."

"So what was I supposed to do in LA, Owen?" She cut him off, continuing her rant. "Stare at the look of disappointment on my producers faces knowing that I'm not able to even do my job? I'm sorry, but I already have you and Maggie to be disappointed at me."

"What are you talking about? I don't get disappointed with you."

"Oh, please, Owen. Our relationship _began_ with you feeling disappointed towards me during that festival in Chicago. Perfect little Owen trying to fix the rebel Amelia Shepherd. Well, guess what?" She tried to stand up, but almost fell. Owen quickly held her, but she took her arms away from him, trying to prove she could stand up by herself. "I can't be fixed. This is just who I am: a huge mess. And you all have to deal with it. Even I have to."

Owen took her hands in his and held tight so she wouldn't let go, looking straight into her eyes.

"You are not your addiction, Amelia. There's people who care about you, people who want to help you!"

"I don't want your help. Just leave me the fuck alone. You're not my mother."

"Well, she's not here, is she? But we are and we're here for you."

Amelia took her hands away from him and breathed out heavily at his words, leaning against the bar and drinking the rest of the vodka there in the bottle - all in one gulp -, before Owen took it out of her hand.

"Okay, do you have any idea of how worried we all were?!" Owen was starting to get annoyed at her behavior, so he automatically raised his voice at her, drawing a little bit of attention to the both of them. "We thought something had happened to you! You weren't answering any of your calls, you didn't tell anyone where you were going or at least warned someone that you didn't wanna be bothered. Don't you have even a little bit of respect for the ones that love you and care about you?!"

Amelia stayed silent, looking at Owen, without appearing to be the least touched by his words. She looked away and said:

"Don't you have a concert to do?" Amelia looked back at him. "Better not keep your dear fans waiting."

"I'm not leaving here without you."

"Then, you might as well cancel the show. You'll have some pissed off fans, I can assure you that."

All of a sudden, Owen picked up Amelia and put her on his right shoulder, starting to leave the place with her screaming and kicking the air, in a failed attempt to let herself go.

"Hey! Who's going to pay the bill?" The bartender yelled at them. Owen just took a $100 dollars and threw it on the bar before walking away.

* * *

"Owen, stop! Get off of me!" Amelia screamed as he put her in the shower, still wearing her clothes, and turned on the cold water. "Oh my God, I hate you!"

"And I love you, but you need to sober up." He held her in the shower, getting wet as well.

"Hey, you found her?" Richard came in, since both of the doors to his room and the bathroom were open.

"Yes, can you grab me that robe?"

Richard gave him the robe and, realizing Owen was about to undress Amelia out of her wet clothes, decided to wait outside the bathroom.

"Owen, I'm not a fucking child!" Amelia yelled at him as he took off her clothes and put her in the robe.

"Well, you're acting like one." He led her to the bed and handed his girlfriend a bottle of water. Tired of fighting, she just accepted it and drank the whole thing.

"Owen, I don't mean to be rude, but it's 7 already. What are we gonna do about the concert?" Richard asked.

Owen sighed. He didn't want to leave Amelia all by herself and do the concert, but it was his career and his fans, who payed a lot of money to see him that night.

"Tell them I'll be late one hour. The show starts at 8 pm. Apologize and say that something happened and I had to work it out." He decided. "Did you call Maggie?"

"Yes, she's gonna take the next plane to meet us here in the hotel."

Owen looked at Amelia lying on the end of the bed with her feet on the floor, looking straight to the ceiling. Yes, he was mad at Amelia for all the things she said, but he just wanted to stay in bed taking care of her until she fell asleep. Richard noticed his sad expression.

"Hey, it's okay." He said. "I can stay with her. I, uhm, have my own version with alcoholism. So, I think I could help her."

Owen looked at Richard, still not sure about it.

"She's gonna be fine, Owen."

He nodded and went in the bathroom to change his clothes before going to the venue, which was fortunately near the hotel, so he wouldn't take long to get there.

The concert was one of the worst Owen had ever done. Without taking Amelia off of his mind, Owen kept messing up some lyrics and chords of songs he'd been singing for years. The crowd didn't seem to notice or care too much, which made him relax more, but Owen still didn't feel like himself on stage.

Amelia was supposed to be in LA that night, so Owen didn't have to make up an excuse for her not being there. Instead, he just went along with his show as normally as he could.

When Owen got to the hotel, he went straight to his room, where he had left Amelia with Richard.

His manager was sitting on a chair on his cellphone while Amelia appeared to be sleeping on Owen's bed.

"Hey, how was the show?" Richard asked, but Owen just sighed in response, letting him understand that it wasn't good.

"How is she?" Owen looked at Amelia, who had her back turned in his direction, lying on the bed.

"She seems to be fine. We talked for a little bit after you left. I told her my story and she listened. And then she said she was tired and went to sleep. I don't know if she has sobered up yet, though."

"Okay. Thank you, Richard, really." Owen hugged him.

"It's fine. I'll see you in the morning."

After Richard left, Owen went near Amelia and slowly pulled up the blankets to cover her.

"Hi." She murmured, rubbing her eyes and looking at Owen. "Is the show over?"

"Yes." He answered, coldly. Owen didn't know what to say to her or what to do, since he was still pretty mad at the way she acted when he found her at the bar.

As Owen was stepping away, Amelia held his hand.

"I'm sorry, okay? I..." She tried to get up, but got a huge headache instead.

Amelia kept sitting down with her back leaning against the pillows while Owen went to get some water in the mini-bar for her to drink with aspirin.

"Let's just... Forget about all this, okay? Go back to what we had." Owen heard her talking without saying a single word. He had his back turned to her, opening the bottle of water, when a glimpse of something inside Amelia's purse caught his attention.

Her purse was on top of the mini-bar and, as it was open, Owen could see the small bag of pills inside of it.

"Owen? Say something, please."

Owen shook his head to get out of that trance and quickly put the bag inside of his front pocket. Acting like nothing happened, he grabbed the water and the aspirin in both hands and handed them to her.

"There's nothing to be said, Amelia."

She picked the water and aspirin from his hands and put them on the bedside table, pulling Owen by his shirt toward her.

"C'mon, Owen, I miss you." Amelia got on her knees on the bed to be at eye level with him. She started to kiss and suck his neck while running her hands through his hair.

Owen realized Amelia had taken off her robe and was only in her bra and panties in front of him, her body really close to his. His boner might have not agreed with him, but he was still very mad and frustrated at his girlfriend, even more after what he had seen in her purse.

"You're still drunk, aren't you?" His hands stayed beside his body, not wanting to touch her and maybe lose control of himself. He wanted to talk to her, about everything.

"Shut up and kiss me, Owen." She pressed her body even closer to his, kissing him on the mouth. With their bodies so close to each other, Amelia felt a different bulge on his pocket that was not his penis. "Hmm, what do we have here?"

Before Owen could say anything to stop her, Amelia had put her hand in his pocket and taken out the bag. She looked from the bag to him, an irritated look on her face.

"Were you going through my stuff, Owen?!" She raised her voice at him. "Again?! Let me remind you that this scene has happened before!"

"Yes, it has, hasn't it? You're using drugs all over again." He grabbed the bag out of her hand and put it back in his pocket.

"Why were you going through my stuff? You invaded my privacy!" Amelia started to yell at him.

"That's not the fucking point, Amelia!" Owen raised his voice as well. "The point is that you're drinking and using again and you won't let any of us help you! You have to admit you have a disease!"

Tired of being lectured again, Amelia rolled her eyes, put on the robe and went barefoot to the door, getting her purse on the way.

"Whatever, there's a lot more where that came from."

Seeing Amelia slam the door behind her and knowing she was going to her bedroom to do drugs, Owen could only throw himself on the bed with his hands on his face. He could not believe that this was happening. Amelia was happy and being herself a few days before, but then she had completely changed. That wasn't his girlfriend anymore. And he just wanted to help, but she didn't want him to and all she did was be aggressive towards him. It pissed him off and he had no idea what to do.

The next day, Owen woke up with a knock on his door. He looked at the clock: 8 am. It was already time for him to pack up his things and meet everyone for breakfast, so they could get on the road to Dallas.

"Good morning." Owen opened the door to see Maggie standing there with a sad expression, probably because of all of this Amelia situation. "I'm sorry, did I wake you? I figured you would be up already."

"It's okay, Maggie. I was supposed to pack my things, anyway." He rubbed his eyes, trying to look more awake. "It's good to have you back. How was your flight?"

"It was okay. I took the first flight there was for Austin and got here around 3 am. I barely got any sleep, but who cares?" She shrugged. "How is..."

Before Maggie could ask about Amelia, they heard footsteps toward them and looked at it's direction only to see Amelia in tight dark jeans, black boots and a cropped top, showing off her belly button. She didn't seem to notice them as she was probably drunk, trying to walk on a straight line to her room beside Owen's and searching for the key card inside her bag. She stopped side by side with Maggie, but still didn't notice her whilst searching for her key card. When she finally found it, she struggled with putting it in the lock.

"Hi, Amelia." Maggie called out her attention.

She finally looked at them and had a surprised look on her eyes, as she was first noticing their presence.

"Oh, hi." Amelia had some redness on her eyes and big dark circles under them, features that Owen knew were caused by the drugs she'd been using. She looked at Owen a little longer and then went back to trying to open her door. Maggie got the key card out of her hand and opened it for her.

"Amelia, we're leaving in an hour. I'll come and pick you up. Take a shower or something, please." Maggie said.

She nodded and closed the door behind her.

"This is a nightmare, Maggie." Owen ran his hands on his face, frustrated.

"I know. I've been through this with her before, so at least I know how to deal with it. I wish I didn't have to be doing this again, though." She sighed.

"I just don't know what to do! I wanna help her, but she doesn't want my help! I love her and I can't see her like this."

"I know." Maggie squeezed his arm in a comforting way. "You just need to show her that you're there for her, whenever she's ready for your help. She has to admit that she has a problem first, then she'll come looking for you. If you keep pressuring her, things will only get worse. She won't feel like she can be around us anymore, so she'll escape more often and do whatever it is that she does at these places."

"But what if she does too many drugs and has an overdose or something?!"

"That's why we'll always keep an eye on her, to avoid that from happening." Maggie responded. She tried to stay calm for Owen, since it was his first time dealing with this, but inside she was actually freaking out. Maggie hated seeing her best friend like that, but she couldn't lock her up. Amelia had to realize what was going on with her and go to them for help.

* * *

On the tour bus, while Owen jammed with the guys from the band and Amelia slept in one of the bunkers, Richard got a text from April Kepner.

"Maggie, look at this." He showed her the phone screen.

In it, there was a story on Hollywood Life about Amelia at a club the day before.

 _'Rockstar Amelia Shepherd is seen partying hard at a club in Austin. But where is her bae Owen Hunt?_

 _Yesterday, the singer and 1/2 of our favorite power couple, Amelia Shepherd, was seen entering a club in Austin, Texas - where she was staying, following Hunt's tour bus . Sources reported that Shepherd stayed at the club the entire night and was only seen leaving it this morning. This girl clearly likes to party hard, but her boyfriend and folk singer Owen Hunt was not with her. The couple has been together for a long time now and, since then, haven't left each other's sides. Could something be happening that we don't know about? Could they be arguing and slowly separating from each other? Trouble in paradise? Well, we hope not! Stay tuned for more news on our favorite couple!'_

"Dammit." Was the only thing Maggie could say. Soon, both of them and Owen were getting calls and texts from reporters wanting to know more on what had happened with the couple. Deciding not to say anything yet, they neglected the interviews.

"They won't settle for this." Owen told them. "They'll want to know and investigate more and probably send a lot of paparazzi to check on our every move. We have to be extra careful."

"Well, for now we act like nothing happened." Richard suggested. "That will eventually bore them and make them quit about this subject. That's our only shot at fixing this. And in the meantime, you two take care of Amelia and be careful with more things that could create these kind of stories."

Owen nodded and then turned to Maggie, who was now more than Amelia's manager to him, she was becoming his friend too. After all, they were both together in this task of helping Amelia, whom both of them loved.

"Maggie, don't you think it'd be better for you and Amelia to go back to LA? I mean, maybe this whole mess with the tour it's what's troubling her. Wouldn't she be more at peace there?" He suggested.

"I disagree, Owen. At least on tour we have her a little bit on our sight. God knows what she would be doing if it was just her and me in LA."

Owen accepted and then looked at Amelia in her bunker. She was awake and staring at the ceiling, a lost expression on her face. Amelia was probably still drunk from her night out, but still Owen wanted to talk to her.

"Hey." He sat in the bunker in front of her.

Amelia looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone, Owen."

"What are you so mad about?" He asked.

She sighed and then chose to give him an honest answer.

"All of you treating me like a child, watching me and carrying me from city to city, feeling this obligation to 'take care' of me..." She made the inverted commas sign with her hands. "Just let me be, I don't want any of your help. I'm perfectly fine."

"But you're not, you know you're not." Owen told her and she looked at him without saying anything, silently agreeing. "Also, we're not carrying you anywhere. You're in this tour with us, with me. You're a part of it."

"Oh, please." Amelia chuckled at his statement. "I'm only here to support you, to be your cheerleader. You don't want me here. If it was up to you, you'd leave me in Austin so that I wouldn't be a trouble for your successful career. You just feel like you have this obligation to watch out for me because you're my boyfriend."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Owen was really confused as to why she thought that. "You and I are in this together."

"Yeah, right." She said, with sarcasm. "Owen, our relationship was a lie and you know it. That happy bubble we were in? That does not exist in real life. And this tour has proven it, it was what we needed to pop that bubble."

Owen was speechless, just staring at her. But she kept talking.

"Did you really think that this would work out?" She moved her finger between the two of them when saying 'this', meaning their relationship. "I'm an alcoholic and a drug addict, that's just who I am. And you're trying to rise in your career, but I'm standing in your way. You keep thinking that 'our love will overcome all odds', but guess what? There's no such thing as love. And you've been too fucking naive to believe that life is like this amazing fairytale that you imagined."

She finally stopped her rant and waited for a response from him, but all Owen had to say was:

"Fine."

He stood up and walked away from her. Owen could not believe Amelia had said those things. Sure, she was still probably drunk, but did she really think all of that? Did she really think that their relationship was a lie?

He didn't wanna know. In that moment, Owen decided to step back and not care too much anymore. He would still have to perform with her, but that was it. If she wanted to be left alone, then he would stay away from her.

A few days passed and Amelia was still on her routine of leaving the hotels at night and only coming back in the morning, wasted. She would be locked in her room until Maggie called her to perform with Owen, but sometimes she was so not herself, that they'd choose to skip the performance. On the tour bus, she would still be isolated in the bunkers or talk to one of the guys from the band, but Owen and Amelia barely looked at each other. He was pissed off about their last conversation and decided to not talk to her any longer, but Owen couldn't help himself and usually asked Maggie about how Amelia was doing.

One night, Owen was performing in New York, one of his biggest crowds, when it was time for them to sing Colors. Maggie and Richard thought it was better if she skipped that one, but Amelia insisted on doing it, claiming she was fine. It clearly wasn't true.

The performance began and Amelia was already forgetting and mumbling some of the words. Owen didn't look at her and continued to play his guitar and sing his part, until Amelia fell.

The woman was pacing back and forth on the stage while Owen was singing, probably still high on drugs, when she suddenly tripped on one of the speakers on the floor. The sound went high pitched and everybody stopped what they were doing to look at Amelia. A few seconds of silence that seemed like hours tortured everyone, but before Owen could even think about helping Amelia, she was starting to get back up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's move on." She said on the microphone while adjusting her clothes.

Owen hesitated a bit, but continued the song from where he had stopped. The rest of the song went normally, but that moment would for sure was not going to be forgotten so easily.

 _'OMG! Singer Amelia Shepherd falls on stage in the middle of a performance and boyfriend Owen Hunt doesn't even help her!_

 _Amelia and Owen, one of our favorite couples, seem to be at odds lately, since they won't hang out, tweet about each other or make appearances together as they used to. Despite having a hard time on their relationship, Shepherd still is present in Owen's national tour, performing their song Colors in some states. But, at each passing show, fans have been noticing an emotional distance between the two of them, sometimes not even looking at each other during the song._

 _It all came down to last night's NYC concert. Both of them were performing, Amelia forgetting some of the words, when she suddenly tripped on a speaker and fell down on stage. All eyes were going from Amelia to Owen, but her boyfriend just stood there, looking at her, until Shepherd stood up by herself and went on with the song, like nothing had happened. Check the video recorded by a fan below!_

 _Weird, isn't it? Why didn't he help her? What is going on between the couple? What had caused Amelia to be such a mess last night? Was she drunk? High? Those are only speculations, but after questioning their managers and publicists and getting nothing in return, we might all agree that some of those might actually be true and they don't want us to know. Curious, huh?_

 _Anyway, stay tuned for more info on our power couple 'cause I'm sure we'll get some answers soon! Xoxo'_

"Crap." Maggie cursed and threw the magazine - which Amelia and Owen's relationship was a cover issue of- on top of the table in the hotel's restaurant, where they were having breakfast.

"Are we gonna keep ignoring to talk about this subject?" Richard asked.

"What do we say then, Richard?!" Maggie questioned him, annoyed.

"Well, we could deny the whole thing." He suggested.

"That's not a good idea." April Kepner said on the speaker of Richard's cellphone. After the whole mess at the New York concert, Richard decided to call her for some help. "If you keep denying, soon you'll be faced with somebody finding out the truth and accusing you of lying."

Maggie and Richard stayed silent, waiting for another suggestion.

"When does the tour end?" April asked.

"In two weeks." Richard answered.

"Then what you have to do is wait. There's not much that can happen in two weeks, so just wait for it to be over without saying anything and then they'll forget all about it."

"Yeah, if Owen and Amelia don't decide to dramatically break up until then..." Maggie commented.

"Is it that bad?" Kepner had a sad tone on her voice. She had seen the two of them together and how much they loved each other and just hated that this was happening to them. April had already pictured double dates with Jackson and them, which now she had to forget all about.

"Owen won't even look at her and Amelia is always at parties and stuff, she doesn't even care. But of course it's the effect of the drugs." Richard replied.

"I had a plan of waiting for her to realize that she needed help, but now... I don't know. I mean, I have seen her drunk and high on drugs, but never like this and for this long. I think we might need another plan. But what can we do?" Maggie kind of rambled to herself, resting her head on her hands with frustration.

"I have to go now, guys. But please, call me whenever you need me, okay? I really hope everything works out. I'll pray for Amelia." April said her goodbyes, Richard thanked her and hung up.

"Hey, how is everything?" Owen joined them with a plate in his hands. But, when he saw Maggie's worried expression and had a glimpse of the magazine beside her, he decided to not ask. "I don't even wanna know."

The second to last week of the tour was almost the same as the other ones, but Amelia was starting to act differently. They had fewer shows, which meant more time to enjoy the cities they were in for a day or two. Maggie was expecting Amelia to be acting more wild than normal, going to more parties and enjoying her time away from the tour bus and everybody's judgy looks. But that's not what happened.

Ever since the NYC incident and all of the celebrity news talking about it, which she probably saw, Amelia was starting to spend more time inside her hotel room. Maggie started to knock on her door more frequently to see if she was doing drugs, but either she hid it very well, or she was slowly quitting them.

Maggie didn't know why that was happening, probably her first plan was actually starting to work and Amelia was realizing she needed help. She went to update Owen on Amelia's change of behavior and all he said was:

"Good."

Owen was actually relieved to hear that, but he didn't think he was ready to forgive her just yet. He still needed a little bit of time. But, that's not what he would get.

On Monday, the beginning of his last week on tour, Owen heard a knock on the door of his hotel room in Indiana and, expecting to see Maggie or Richard, he was surprised to see Amelia standing in front of him with a few dried tears on her face, deep dark circles under her eyes and a messy hair.

She was shaking, having to hold herself up on the doorway.

"I need help, Owen. Something happened."

* * *

 **Reviews, please? Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! This is it, the last chapter of the fic. Thank you so much for reading it and I hope you all like this final chapter :)**

* * *

Owen was so confused by Amelia suddenly talking to him that he just stood there for a few seconds, looking at her. Moving to one side, he finally let her enter and watched as she quickly sat on his bed, hiding her shaky hands.  
He didn't know what to think. Owen had never seen anyone like that and, although he was still mad at Amelia, seeing her in that state made him really upset.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"First of all, I wanna apologize to you..." She looked at him, speaking honestly. "For the way I acted and how I rejected and cursed at you so many times. I'm really sorry. I would say it was the drugs talking, but it wasn't. Not all of it. I was angry and I actually meant some of what I said. But now I see that I was totally wrong and I regret everything. I shouldn't have done that to anyone, but mostly you."

Owen nodded, accepting her apologies, but didn't actually feel like he could trust her just yet.

She would sometimes look down and take deep and slow breaths. Owen didn't know if the way she was physically was because of the drugs or the absence of it.

"Do you want some water or...?" He offered.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Amelia rejected.

"So, you said you needed my help."

"Yes." She affirmed and then began to explain. "Last night I was... Well, I was out of drugs. I haven't been taking as much as I used to since the stage incident..."

Amelia looked at him, not sure if he would believe her, but Owen nodded in reassurance.

"...But the feeling of not having any pills with me was too much, so I set up to meet this dealer that I've known for quite some time now." She continued, playing with the hem of her shirt for some sort of distraction. "I knew he lived here in Michigan, so it didn't take him too long. We met at this abandoned place a couple of blocks from here at 3 am, I think..."

Owen noticed Amelia was casually speaking about the meetup like it was normal for her, but he couldn't stop himself from getting a little bit scared for her and her safety. Amelia could've been robbed or something worse even.

"...It'd be something simple. I would give him the money, take the drugs and leave." Amelia looked up at him, realizing Owen had an upset expression on his face by discovering this other side of her and by how she dealt with it with such normality. "But then, he told me he didn't have any drugs to give me. This time, he had a negotiation to make."

Owen realized she started to get nervous, so he decided to sit down beside her as a sign of support.

"He knew I would need more drugs, so he just waited for me to call and set up our meeting." She took a deep breath and looked Owen in the eye. "He has pictures, Owen. Tons of them. Of me doing drugs, drinking alcohol, even pictures of me without a shirt on. He showed them to me. They're all very graphic and you can certainly tell it's me. It's horrible, all of them are horrible."

She put her hands on her face, leaning her elbows on her knees, with frustration and embarrassment.

"W-Why would he have those pictures?" Owen was shocked, but at the same time he felt the need to be there for her.

"He's threatening me, threatening to send them to some magazine. The pictures for five hundred thousand dollars."

"Wow..." Was the only thing Owen could say. He was so pissed off at the guy. Of course, he was a drug dealer and that was something that you could expect from someone like that, but still... He was taking advantage of Amelia's addiction and her career. That was a low move.

"Owen, I know I don't seem to show it sometimes, even more when I'm dealing with my addictions, but God, I love my career so much!" She looked at him with her eyes watering, running her hands through her hair. "I really do, music is what I've always wanted to do, it's what saved me so many times in my life! And now... That's all gonna be ruined because of my stupid life mistakes. There's no one else to blame other than me!"

"Okay, stop. Stop this." He held her hands in his, trying to calm her down. "This is not your fault, alright? You have a disease, Amelia. This guy is the one who is a jerk and shouldn't be taking advantage of other people. Now, did he give you a deadline?"

"Yes. Tomorrow at 11 pm. If I say I need another day, he's gonna keep raising the price. Seven hundred thousand, one million..." She answered and then sighed, laying back on the bed with her hands on her head. "I don't know... I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't pay him! I don't have the money!"

"I know, I know, but we'll figure something out." Owen got up and started pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "I'm gonna help you, Amelia. We got this."

Amelia sat back on the bed and smiled a little bit at him trying his hardest to help her.

"Thank you, Owen. You didn't have to do this. After everything I..."

"Amelia, it's fine." He stopped walking and stood in front of her. "I want to do this."

She nodded and they went back to thinking.

Since Amelia had taken her last pill of oxy and the dealer refused to sell her anything else before she demanded his wishes, Amelia was starting to suffer with abstinence. Her shaky hands, sweaty face and agitated behavior demonstrated physically how much she needed drugs in that moment, but she kept drinking water and taking deep breaths to try and make herself feel better. However, the need for pills was becoming so urgent by the hour, that even thinking was becoming a difficult task.

"Maybe if we..." Owen was still pacing around the room, trying to think of what they could do and then suddenly stopped and smiled at Amelia. "I know exactly what we should do."

* * *

 _'BREAKING NEWS: Singer Amelia Shepherd dealing with alcohol and drug addiction for quite some time now!  
The rockstar and songwriter Amelia has been in the music industry for almost five years now, achieving a successful point in her career after her single Lights Out, released in 2013. With two albums out and working on her third, Shepherd's name became a lot more recognizable this year since the beginning of her relationship with singer Owen Hunt. The couple has been adored by their fans since then, raising a lot more attention to the both of them.  
But, what no one knew was that Amelia has been struggling with alcohol and a drug addiction since the beginning of her career. Still, the woman has been able to hide this fact from the public and her fans, until some noticeable distance between her and Owen, along with a fall on the stage of her boyfriend's tour that started to raise some suspicion.  
We were able to get a quick response of Owen about the subject, check below:  
"Look, Amelia has a disease. Addiction is a disease, it is no one's choice. And we're all here for her, no matter what. Me, her family, her friends and fans, we're all gonna help her through this recovery and, sooner than we expect, she's gonna be releasing new singles and doing concerts like the amazing artist she is."  
It looks like she's not alone in this and maybe she can even raise some awareness for this thing that so many people struggle with.  
We hoped to get Amelia to do an interview, but her manager stated that for now she is resting and trying to get better. And that's what we all want, right? So, stay strong, Amelia. Surely, all of your fans are here for you.'_

"Oh, you did good, Hunt. You did so good." Richard gave Owen a celebratory pat on the back at the lobby of their hotel in Michigan.

"Finally something worked out." Owen sighed in relief.  
"So, tell me how it was."

"Well, the guy asked for five hundred thousand from Amelia in exchange for the pictures." Owen started to explain. "So, I went there with her. And, after holding back my desire to just punch him in the face, we talked to him. Turns out the guy was doing this because his band had split up and he was totally broke, not getting any opportunities as a guitarist. Dealing wasn't doing very well either and he was still pissed off at Amelia for her turning him down years ago when they met on tour when his band opened up her concerts. Thus, all of that made the guy mad and seeing Amelia's success, he decided to take advantage of her addiction."

"What a jerk." Richard commented.

"Exactly." Owen agreed and then continued telling the story. "He was still pissed off, demanding the money. And that's when I showed him my cellphone, proving that we had leaked the news on our own. That way, his threats wouldn't work anymore. The whole world already knew about Amelia's addiction. So, he just cursed a lot and left. Problem solved."

"That was such a good idea, Hunt." Richard congratulated him. "But how did Amelia feel about this? Was she okay with it?"

"Well, at first she was scared of what people would think of her." Owen admitted. "But, after I explained to her that this kind of news would make her seem strong, human even, and that it would help a lot of people going through the same stuff, she accepted it."

"That was really brave of her." Richard commented. "But how is she doing now? Did you get any news from Maggie yet?"

"Maggie texted me a few hours ago saying that everything went well with their flight to LA and that Amelia was checking into the rehab center that exact moment." He smiled a bit, thinking about Amelia finally getting some help. "She won't be allowed to have any visitors for three weeks, though. But when she does, I'll be the first one there."

Richard smiled back at him, happy that everything worked out in the end. Things were finally going to be okay.

* * *

Amelia was going insane.

The first week in rehab was probably the worst of her life. She felt like she couldn't trust her own mind anymore. The withdrawal of drugs and alcohol was so intense that it lead her to have hallucinations, anxiety, along with the physical symptoms that made her throw up and sweat the entire time.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was being alone through all of this.

Amelia had talked to a few people in there, heard their stories and even got recognized by a teen who used to listen to her songs. But at the end of the day, she didn't want to talk to these people. She just wanted her friends, her family and most of all, Owen.

Amelia missed him like crazy. She had said some things to him that, now that she was clean of drugs in her system, she regretted deeply. Owen was the love of her life and all she wanted was to hug him, kiss him and hear from him that everything was going to be fine. But she didn't know if he still felt the same for her or if he'd still want to be with her after all that he had to deal with in the last couple of weeks. They didn't even have time to talk about their relationship after they leaked the news about her themselves - which she still didn't know if it had worked out or not -, since Maggie took her back to LA right away.

It was the first day of her being allowed to have visitors, but she didn't think anyone would visit her just yet. Amelia was sitting on a bench at the huge backyard of the rehab center sunbathing whilst trying to read this random book she had gotten from the library when one of the nurses approached her.

"Amelia, you have a visitor."

Expecting it to be Maggie, she was surprised to see Owen standing in front of her.

"Hi." He smiled at her. The nurse decided to give them some privacy and left them alone. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Pushing through." She answered, honestly. "The worst part is over."

"Well, I'm glad." He gave her a crooked smile and stood there, looking at her, starting to feel a little awkward.

"You can sit if you want." Amelia motioned to the space on the bench beside her. Owen nodded and sat down. "So, is your tour over?"

"It is, yeah. People seem to have enjoyed it." He responded.

"Owen." Amelia called his attention. "I need to know. Did it work?"

Knowing that she was wondering about the news on her addiction, he gave her a big smile and nodded.

"It did. A lot of magazines are talking about it, but nothing demeaning. They're saying how this will probably help a lot of people who are struggling with the same issues and how strong you were to accept the fact that you have a disease. And they're right, Amelia, you were so strong..."

She smiled and looked down, not knowing what to say.

"And most importantly..." Owen continued. "Travis, the dealer, hasn't shown his face since then. I guess he admitted to losing the battle."

Amelia breathed out in relief.

"At least there's that."

A moment of silence hit them, until she decided to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Owen. Really." She looked him in the eyes. "For all that I've put you through. I know you were very pissed off at me at some point and I totally get it, I was a pain in the ass. I almost ruined your tour."

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to apologize. You weren't in control." He took her hand in his and started to caress her fingers. "And well, you've always been a pain in the ass."

They both laughed at his joke, but Amelia spoke seriously again.

"Still... You could've left, you know? But you didn't. You stayed and your presence helped me a lot. So, thanks for that."

"I would never leave you, Amelia. You have to understand that."

"I do now." She gave him a half smile.

Deciding to change the subject to a more happy one, Owen changed to an upright position.

"So, I brought you something." He grinned, excited to see her reaction.

"What did you bring?" Amelia giggled at his excitement.

"Well, since you're gonna spend two months here with nothing to do, I brought your keyboard!"

"What?!" Amelia's eyes widened and shined at his sentence.

"Yeah, Maggie has the keys to your apartment, so I asked her to get it for me and brought it here. They had to inspect it first to see if I wasn't bringing hidden drugs and stuff, but they cleared me out. It's in your bedroom waiting for you. I also brought a notebook and pens, because I don't know if you get those in here... That way, you'll be able to write your songs. No pressure of the tour, producers, or anything. Just you and your love for music."

"Oh my God, Owen..." Amelia rarely got emotional by things, but she felt like she could cry at what Owen had done for her. Clearly, that man still loved her and was willing to do anything to make her happy and Amelia would do the same for him. Instead of crying, Amelia just grabbed his face and kissed him.  
Both of them missed each other's touch so much that at first, they didn't have any reaction for a few seconds, until Amelia opened her mouth and their tongues slowly moved together, like in a dance.

Owen's heart was pounding in his chest and he felt like a teenage boy, but he just loved that woman so much. Now, Amelia was well and, after so many fights and yelling, their relationship was finally fixed. That was the moment he had been waiting for, for a long time.

Owen put his hand on her waist and pulled her even closer to him, eager for Amelia's body. They fastened the kiss a bit, but reminding himself that they were at a public space, Owen slowly stopped, resting his forehead against her's while catching his breath.

Still with her hands on his face, Amelia caressed his cheeks and gave him one quick peck on the lips and then hugged him tight, never wanting to let him go.

"I missed you. So, so much." She said.

"Me too. Every part of you." He hugged her back, nuzzling into her hair, breathing in the scent of her vanilla shampoo, one of the numerous traits of her he had missed.

Because, although having spent an entire month together on tour, most of it was spent with fights and Amelia not being herself. Hugging her in that moment, Owen felt like he had his girlfriend back, that finally everything was going to work out and he would be there for her, whatever she needed.

* * *

To be quite honest, Amelia was kind of nervous. It was her first time doing a big interview since her relapse six months before. She also had never been to The Ellen Degeneres show, one that everybody loved - including her - and had a lot of influence on people. To make it even harder, Owen wasn't with her either, since he was already in the audience, waiting for her to come out.

Amelia was wearing a tight red dress that accentuated her curves and had a high collar with sleeves up to her elbows to keep it classy, along with some 5 inch black heels. She felt confident about her look, but didn't feel as confident about what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Amelia, you're up now." One of the crew people told her.

"...So, give it up for our next guest, Amelia Shepherd!" She heard Ellen call her name and quickly made her way to the stage, paying attention not to fall in the heels while her song played in the background.

Amelia waved at the crowd, noticing Owen sitting in the front row of the audience smiling at her, hugged Ellen and sat down, grinning from ear to ear at the big applause she got from the audience.

"Hello there!" Ellen greeted her as soon as the crowd quieted down, motioning for Amelia to sit on the chair next to her.

"Hi! Oh my God, I'm so excited to be here!" Amelia said, honestly.

"Well, I'm excited to have you here!" Ellen said, polite as always. "So, you released a new album, right? Is it your third? Tell us about that."

"Yes, I did!" Amelia answered, very enthusiastic about it. "It's my third, yeah, and it's called Higher. It's like a little baby to me, I just love it so much. The songs are very different from the ones I've made before. Of course I'm not leaving rock or anything, but I'm playing with a lot of music genres in this album."

"That's so cool." Ellen commented. "And you already have two singles for it and both of them are creating quite a buzz. Your song 'Both of Us' has already reached a million views on youtube, right?"

"Yep. And I'm so happy about it, this is such a special album to me. I wrote it through a hard time in my life and now I'm so proud to see it with so many meaningful lyrics to me and out there in the world for everyone to hear..." She smiled.

"So, let's talk a bit about that." Ellen sat up straight, going into a serious topic. "We know you have admitted to struggling with alcohol and a drug addiction, right? You didn't want to hide it anymore. How was it for you to see it all over the media, though?"

"Well, it wasn't easy." Amelia admitted. "If I wasn't under so many spotlights, I'm sure the situation could've been different. But it also could've been different for the worse, since I got so many sweet messages of support from my fans and, honestly, it helped me a lot. So, I'm thankful for it, really. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Well, you were very strong to seek for help. But you weren't alone in this, right?"

"No, I wasn't." She smiled. "I had a huge help from my best friend and manager, Maggie. She's known me for six years already and knew exactly what to do to help me. And of course, I had Owen..."

"...Who is here in the audience." Ellen completed for her, causing everyone to cheer and the camera to point at Owen, making him blush a little bit.

"Yes, it was the first time he had dealt with me in that situation and he didn't leave my side. He stayed with me the whole time and helped me get through the rough path I was in. Owen was... He is my rock." Amelia didn't even notice she had been smiling and exchanging looks with Owen, until Ellen made a noise to catch their attention.

"No, it's okay. We can all just stay here admiring you two look at each other." She joked, making everybody laugh. "So, tell me, when did you two first meet?"

"We met in Chicago, at a festival we both were playing." Amelia changed her mood entirely because of the new happy subject. "And then we just fooled around a bit, until he asked us to be in a serious relationship."

"Oh, so he was the one who wanted to go steady?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, Owen's the romantic one, complete opposite of me." Amelia chuckled. "At least, I was the one who took us on our first date, though."

"Now, tell us what we all wanna know, please..." Ellen said. "When's the wedding?"

Amelia laughed along with the audience at the question.

"Umm, I don't know." She said, still chuckling. Then, she turned to Owen in the audience. "When's the wedding, babe?"

Owen widened his eyes and started to blush so hard, trying to think of what to answer and ended up causing everyone to laugh even harder.

"Look, he's red like a tomato!" Ellen pointed out, still laughing.

"Whatever, I don't need him to propose, I can do it myself." Amelia said, a smug look on her face. "Watch out, Hunt."

Everybody laughed, even Owen who had been put on the spot during that whole interview. But he knew it was something Amelia loved to do, to embarrass him. And he couldn't care less.

"And what about babies?" Ellen raised her eyebrow at Amelia. "Have you thought about having some of your own in the future?"

Amelia widened her eyes in surprise by the question.

"Oh, we haven't really talked about that yet." She giggled, making a naughty face. "But we have a lot of fun practicing for it in the meantime."

Everybody laughed and applauded her last comment.

"You two are the best couple, seriously. Besides me and Portia, of course." Ellen stated. "Thank you so much for coming, Amelia. It was wonderful to have you here. You're gonna sing for us after the break, right?"

"Of course I will! And thanks for having me!"

"Everyone, give it up for Amelia Shepherd!" Ellen asked and everyone cheered before they called commercials.

Being honest and charming people with her charisma as always, Amelia's appearance on the Ellen show went viral and everybody started to talk about that friendly woman with some great songs.

Gaining more and more fans with the success of her album, Amelia suddenly caught herself with numerous interviews and appearances booked, along with many sold out shows in her upcoming tour. Overwhelmed with what she had accomplished, Amelia just wanted to go back in time and tell her younger self to stay strong and fight hard through her obstacles, because one day she would make it.

* * *

Amelia was holding herself, trying not to cry. She was standing on stage, bowing for the crowd while listening to the joyful sound of the applause and cheer, her smile never leaving her face. Chicago was the last show of her national tour and after so many successful and sold out shows, Amelia still couldn't believe the life she was living. She was clean for a year now, her and Owen's relationship was better than ever and her career had never been so good.

She dried a few tears and waved at her fans one last time before leaving the stage. That tour had been one of the greatest experiences she had ever had. Amelia had never felt so good about herself before and she loved all of her fans so much, but she missed home and, most of all, she missed Owen. Amelia had been one month away, only Maggie being able to join her on tour, since Owen had a lot of shows and interviews to do in LA. The two of them had been talking every night through skype and throughout the day with text messages, but it wasn't the same. Amelia missed Owen's smell, his touch, his lips and his embrace more than anything. At least now that the tour was over, she could go back home, hug him and never let go.

Amelia got in her dressing room and quickly went to take a shower, since she was all sweaty from the amount of jumping she did on stage. Leaving the bathroom with a simple pair of jeans, a black tank top and some converse sneakers, before she could find a comb for her wet hair, Amelia heard a knock on the door.

Expecting Maggie or one of the people from the crew, Amelia's jaw dropped when she saw Owen standing in front of her with a bouquet of purple roses, which he knew was her favorite color.

"Hey there." He said. On his face, a smile going from ear to ear.

"Oh my God..." Was the only thing Amelia could say before she jumped in his arms, hugging him tight. Owen was quick enough to open his arms and save the flowers from being smashed. Hugging her back, he supported her when Amelia intertwined her legs around his hips, like a child.

"God, I missed you so much." Owen mumbled with his head in the crook of her neck.

"Me too." She responded, kissing his neck and taking in his scent, the one she had missed so much. Amelia jumped back on the floor to look at him, then admiring the bouquet he handed her. "These are gorgeous, babe, thank you so much. But what are you doing here?"

"I just couldn't wait any longer to see you." He took her hand in his, caressing it.

Amelia smiled at him. God, she loved Owen so much. Putting the bouquet on her dressing table, she put both of her hands on Owen's face before finally kissing him. The touch of his lips sent shivers down her spine, her heart beating fast. That's how that man made her feel every time, no matter how long they had been together.

Deepening the kiss, Owen grabbed Amelia by the waist, pulling her closer to him. Hungry for her taste, his tongue danced around hers as he entangled his fingers in her still wet hair and pushed Amelia to the edge of the dressing table.

Getting more turned on, Amelia kept pulling Owen's collar, trying to be the closest she could get to him. Only when both of them needed air, they stopped kissing each other, foreheads touching while trying to recover their breath.

"I love you." Owen whispered, eyes closed and chest going up and down, still breathless.

"I love you too. So, so much." She caressed his cheeks.

"Marry me." Owen said, out of the blue, startling Amelia.

"What?" She looked at him to see if he was being serious, his eyes intently staring at her.

"I don't ever wanna be apart from you again. I don't wanna feel like there's something holding us back. I want to wake up and see you in my bed every day. I want to go to sleep with you beside me every night. I want to know about your day. I want to help you overcome every problem that you run into..." He looked down, chuckling at himself. Owen wasn't used to giving speeches, but for Amelia, he felt like he had to. So, trying his best, he took a deep breath and continued, looking at her. "I want to snuggle with you on the couch without thinking about our separate lives. I want to build a life with you, our life. I want to call you 'my wife', but most of all, I want to be with you until the day I die because you're, undoubtedly, the love of my life." Owen told her everything he had been feeling that last month they had been away from each other, not taking his eyes off of hers as the words flew out of his mouth, heart racing in his chest. "So, Amelia... Will you marry me?"

Still in shock, Amelia just kept staring at her boyfriend with her jaw dropped.

With a crooked smile and shaky hands, Owen got the little black box that had been in his pocket that whole time, opening it to display a beautiful silver ring with a single and not too big ruby rock in the center of it.

Amelia stood looking at Owen for a few seconds without saying anything, which lead to him getting even more nervous than he was before.

"Amelia?"

Still without speaking a word, Amelia simply pulled Owen by his shirt and kissed him hard on the mouth, hands running through his hair.

"Is that a yes...?" He asked as soon as Amelia's lips left his.

"Yes! Oh my God, Owen, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She grinned from ear to ear.

Giggling at her reaction, he put the ring on her finger and kissed Amelia all over her face, making her laugh as well.

Both of them finally had their lives figured out after going through so many difficulties. With success in their careers and personal lives, Owen and Amelia felt like they were finally at peace and ready to move on and conquer new things, but this time, together. Chicago, the city they first met, was now the place they had gotten engaged and it just witnessed what was going to become, without a doubt, the most powerful couple of Hollywood. After all, who the hell is Brangelina when you have Omelia?

* * *

 **So, what did you think of the fic? Please, give me your feedback! :)**


End file.
